House of Horror's
by Dovahkin63
Summary: Bella has a past that isn't done with her yet and it involves a warehouse in the middle of the Nevada desert. Rosalie wants Bella but Bella is doing her best to avoid being alone with her. What happens when Bella's past catches up to her? How does Bella know Victoria and what does it all have to do with the secret military base, Area 51? Why is Renee trying to kill Bella? -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

I have begun the update process so bare with me.

* * *

.

Bella has always been existing, just _in_ the moment, everyone passing her by as life rushed by. No one cared about what was happening to her. No one ever cared, not since her Grandma Swan and now she was used to being on her own for everything. Her Grandmother Swan had left everything to her including the house that her father Charlie was currently living in, in Forks Washington.

It was her choice what to do with it and having Charlie live there was the best she could come up with. However now she wanted to be there. She needed to be there, to be someplace other than where she currently was.

She always fell into the wrong crowd. Having no sense of self-preservation was a huge problem in her life. She would save someone else over herself because they deserved it more than her, at least that's how she saw it. Other people's lives were more important than hers, especially people that could actually make a difference in the world. All she could do was destroy it.

She had found out the hard way that she was very different than other people. Able to manipulate elements like Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water were just some examples. She was amazed at the things that she could do but, of course, she only did it in private.

Charlie knew, the only one that knew. Their little secret he called it. He was protective, always had been but especially when these "gifts" presented themselves. Charlie is a man of few words and when his mother had passed he was happy she had left everything to his daughter, so she would be taken care of forever. Bella knew that he was excited about her moving back to Forks, of course, he understood why and she was grateful that he didn't want an in-depth explanation. She wouldn't tell anyone.

The man she thought she knew and the woman she had trusted betrayed her. They were different than her but that's what drew her to them. Being different had brought them together but it is also what tore them apart. It hurt to think about. They were the only ones she had ever trusted and they broke her, destroyed that small part of her that was still struggling to survive. Now she was empty, feeling nothing for anyone, let alone herself.

She was broken alright, shattered so beyond belief that she had tried to die. She wanted the pain to end, the suffering to disappear. Even that hadn't worked. Renee had found her and called an ambulance, the only good thing she had ever done for her daughter.

Bella knew it was time to leave then. It was the one thing Renee could do and it would be the last because Bella knew she wouldn't do it again.

As she packed her black GMC Sierra Denali truck and pulled out of the driveway Friday morning, pointing her truck towards Washington she refused to let out the anger burning inside of her. She had used some of the money her grandmother had given her to get this truck and it was the smartest thing she had ever done. She lost count of how many times she slept in it. She hated being around Renee and Phil so she would park the truck in the middle of the desert and lay in the bed of it. Staring at the stars and imagining a different life. One where she was happy and loved and cared for. One where she wasn't the one doing the caring.

She drove through the night, forcing the sleep away by downing as many energy drinks as she could along the highway. The sky was just beginning to darken when she stopped to fill up on gas and grab some snacks and drinks. She liked this time of day, what her Grandma Swan had called Twilight, the evenings. To Grandma Swan Twilight was the most beautiful time of the day.

She paid for her items and headed back out to her truck. A man approached her as she finished tightening her gas cap. She was alone as most of the people were inside the convenience store. A silver flash caught her eye as he pulled the knife from his pocket.

"Hand over your wallet."

Bella stared at the man in front of her, the knife he was holding glinted under the lights above them. Anger boiled in her chest as his words sunk in. He wanted her money.

The lights began to flicker as the sky grew darker. Anger played across his face, "Hurry up girl, I don't have all night."

Thunder boomed above them as the wind began to rush around them. She felt her fingers twitch, wanting to lash out. A loud roar sounded to their left and his determined look faltered as he glanced into the fast-growing darkness. A slow dangerous grin pulled at the right corner of Bella's mouth as she looked at him, a calm overcoming her. The roar grew louder and lightning lit up the sky illuminating the very large black funnel that was speeding towards them.

The man's eyes widened as a loud piercing alarm blasted over the loud roaring wind. The sound bounced off the wall fo the gas station behind them and echoed around. She couldn't help the words that spilled from her, "It's like playing the game chicken. Who's going to move first?"

The lightning flashed again and the tornado was even closer than before. He spun on his heel and ran towards the gas station door. She chuckled as she turned casually back to her truck. She slid smoothly into her truck as she smiled at the tornado. As she pulled out of the parking lot she spotted the horrified faces watching her from the inside the gas station. The tornado crossed onto the street in front of her and an eery calm entered her body as she drove directly into the storm.

She had a few days before she was supposed to be at school. Charlie had told her he would enroll her on the first Friday afternoon after school started so she wouldn't have to start until Monday, allowing her to miss the first week of school. He called her every few hours while she was on the road and it always made her smile.

He cared about her. Renee had done her best to keep them apart over the years, like refusing to let her go for a visit over the last three summers. She hated it. Forks had always felt like home to her and she really did miss it. She missed Charlie, she wanted to live with him years ago but the court system believed that a child belonged with its mother. Oh how wrong it was to believe that. She would have given anything to be placed with Charlie, for him to have raised her. She would sneak out of the house just so she could call him and then they would spend up to three hours on the phone talking about their week. They had always been close but these last few years had separated them.

They had gotten their closeness back after it all happened but, with him being the chief of police, she knew it wouldn't be long before he began looking into the records in Phoenix. Searching for her and Renee, and what he would find horrified her. She wanted to be the one to tell him what had happened in the last few months since she had made him go back home but she didn't know how to start. He had been curious why she wanted to drive up alone, he offered multiple times to fly to Phoenix and then drive back with her, but she refused politely. She enjoyed driving by herself. It gave her time to think and to let her mind wander.

.

TWO WEEKS AGO

PHOENIX, AZ

—-

_Bella sat in the witness chair in the courtroom as her mother, Renee and stepfather Phil sat in orange jumpsuits across from her to the left. The judge looked bored as the defense attorney stood in front of Bella and grinned evilly. _

"_Is it true Miss Swan that you have been in trouble for vandalism?"_

_Bella nodded, "Yes."_

"_That you would do anything to get away from your parents?"_

_Bella felt her anger rising, "Phil is not my parent."_

_The tall man raised his eyebrows, "He's not?"_

_Bella shook her head, "No. I want a DNA test to prove I'm Renee's kid but my father lives in Forks Washington. Police Chief Charlie Swan."_

_The judge sat up straight, "Is this true Mr. Sanders? And if it is why has it been stated that your client is the biological father of Miss Swan?"_

_The annoying man frowned suddenly worried about the answer, "I don't know your honor."_

_The prosecutor stood, her flaming red hair wild and curly around her head, "Your Honor prosecution would like a three-day recess and that the witness is remanded to state custody while we run a DNA test."_

_The judge nodded, "Granted and I will say this Mr. Sanders if this is true then your clients will be brought up for more charges other than child abuse." He slammed his gavel down with a bang._

_Victoria quickly rushed to Bella and took her hand to lead her out of the courtroom as Renee and Phil began to scream and reach for her. Officers filled the courtroom and descended on the two criminals as she was rushed out of the room by Victoria. The next day was spent in the hospital running DNA tests._

_Unfortunately, Renee was her mother but when it was proven that Phil was not her father, all hell broke loose. The judge asked Bella what she wanted and she had told him that she wanted to live with her father in Forks. He agreed and that was that. She wouldn't have to return to Phoenix unless Victoria couldn't get her out of testifying but it would take some time for the case to even get going again with all the added charges. _

_She had called Charlie to let him know that she was going to spend a few weeks with a friend before heading his way so that she could say all her goodbyes. Of course, she didn't tell him that it would be Victoria that she would be spending all of her time with. She wasn't sure he was ready for that part of her life yet._

—-

.

By the time the sun began to rise Monday morning she was just pulling into Seattle and was extremely tired but she knew she had to get it over with. She stopped on the outskirts of the city and grabbed a few more energy drinks before heading the last few hours to Forks.

Finally, she pulled her GMC Sierra Denali truck in the parking lot of the Forks high school. The parking lot was full of vehicles and people as she pulled into the only open spot near the back end of the lot, along a curb. She took a deep breath as she slid her black sunglasses on and slid out of the truck. Whispers followed her as she walked towards the school building.

"That's the Chief's daughter." One blonde girl said with an air of gossip, "I heard she tried to kill herself or something."

A boy from near the building said, "Damn she's hot. I'd fuck her."

Bella felt the disgust roll down her spine with a shiver and sighed, willing the wind to shift so the voices would carry in the opposite direction.

A voice that sounded like a goddess met her ears, "She's Mine."

"Rosalie you can't claim the new girl without at least talking to her first." A male voice said.

"Yes, I can Edward. She's my mate. I can feel the pull to her already." The female voice said.

A small growl rolled through the wind, "No you can't. I'm going to talk to her first." The same male said.

Bella glanced quickly over towards the voices and found them glaring at each other. The blonde goddess outdid Aphrodite herself and Bella felt nearly choked as her arousal made itself known. She wanted to run to her and hold her forever, not allowing anyone to go near her.

She shook her head before quickly heading inside to get her schedule and let herself relax. Armed with her class schedule and a map of the campus she easily found her classes. She was so tired that she really didn't pay attention to anything until fourth period right before lunch. She sat next to a blonde boy with golden eyes that had been standing next to the goddess she so desperately wanted to know. He glanced at her for a moment then focused back on his textbook. She frowned and knew she had seen him somewhere before. For half the class she tried to place his face and then finally as the teacher announced they would be going over the Civil War it hit her. She gasped and Jasper glanced at her wide-eyed expression and frowned. She stood quickly and grabbed her things before hurrying out the door.

She leaned against the locker near the door remembering the thousands of books she had been forced to study by Phil. His name was famous in the Civil War circle that Phil and Renee had been a part of and the red-eyed people she thought were her friends knew of him and what he had done during and after the war. He had been the youngest major in the Confederate Army, he rose quickly through the ranks and it wasn't until after his disappearance that his true identity became known. He was a spy for the Union Army. He sabotaged so many battles for the south that it made it impossible for them to win the Civil War.

She whispered, "Major Jasper Whitlock." She could hear his quick intake of breath from inside the classroom and she groaned, "Shit."

She hurried to the parking lot and sat in her truck until the bell rang signaling lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat in the truck and found most of the school in there already.

She grabbed a tray as three girls came up to her, "Bella right?"

She nodded.

"I'm Jessica." It was the girl that she had heard whispering about Bella trying to kill herself. "This is Lauren and Angela."

She smiled slightly at them and nodded once to each.

A boy approached and grinned at her, "I'm Mike."

Bella felt disgust roll down her spine again as she recognized the boy from this morning praising how hot she was. She nodded at him with a forced smile.

"So you wanna sit with us?" Jessica asked politely.

Bella shrugged, "Sure."

She grabbed some food and followed the others awkwardly to an empty table. Bella ate while the others talked until they suddenly fell quiet. She looked up and Jessica grinned at her.

"Those are the Cullen's." She motioned to the kids walking towards the cafeteria. "So the short one is Alice Cullen and she's like with Jasper."

The cafeteria doors opened and a short pixie-like girl twirled in with the blonde male from her fourth period history class. She raised her eyebrows at them as she watched the grace at which the girl moved, intrigued at how she moved so well. Humans didn't move that well. She shrugged and continued to eat her food.

"The big one is Emmett Cullen and the one with bed head," she blushed, "I mean red hair is Edward Cullen. The Blonde one is Jasper's twin sister, the Ice Queen Rosalie Hale. "

Emmett was large but in a muscular way that fit with his six-foot frame. His bright gold eyes couldn't hold a candle to his smile that was accentuated by the dimples in his cheeks. Edward had, as Jessica slipped, messy red hair that looked like he styled it that way. The last person caught her full and undivided attention.

Bella couldn't help but stare at Rosalie Hale. She was the goddess that had captured Bella's attention earlier that morning. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and framed her angelic face. Her beauty was beyond compare to anything and the only thing she could think of was that the goddess Aphrodite herself had walked into the room.

The group walked across the student filled room and sat at an empty table directly across from where they were sitting, in front of the open window. Edward looked over at Bella with a grin and Rosalie glared at Edward angrily. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and Bella felt anger boil under her skin.

"What's up with Hale and Emmett?" Bella asked a bit of bitterness in her voice.

Rosalie's head jerked in Bella's direction and Bella stared into familiar golden eyes through her dark sunglasses and was frozen, even her mind was empty. She had moved here to get away from the very thing she was now going to school with. The very beings that had destroyed her mind, body, and soul. She shook her head and forced herself to look away as the woman stared at her with curiosity.

The only one that had ever been kind to her was Victoria. Bella had come to care for Victoria in the short time they had known each other and Victoria hadn't been silent about how she felt about her either. Victoria being a vampire made it less difficult but she knew that eventually, Victoria would find a mate, and she was okay with that. She would be happy for her and support her, still be her friend.

Jessica said quietly, "They're like together. Doctor Cullen is like some sort of matchmaker adoptive dad."

Bella found herself looking back at the blonde. She couldn't pull her gaze away from Rosalie, even as Edward growled. Bella felt her body begin to shake and stood quickly, "I left my stuff in my truck."

Angela smiled at her, "What do you have next?"

"Biology." She said holding out her schedule for her to see.

Bella heard Edward's soft, "Yes!"

Angela grinned, "Edward Cullen is in that class. Good luck. I'll see you in gym."

She picked up her food tray and tossed it before exiting the cafeteria. She walked around the campus, needing the fresh air to help her mind and body relax. Telling herself over and over that it wasn't them, they were not them. They weren't them. They were different, same species different people. It was always hard to separate the ones that had utterly wrecked her and ones that she didn't even know but she could try, hopefully. She hurried out to the parking lot to her truck and took a deep breath. She couldn't get the blonde out of her mind and she honestly didn't want to.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone."

Bella spun around to the beautiful voice that came from right behind her and she came face to face with Rosalie Hale. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she asked, "So why are you out here then?"

Rosalie smirked, "I like danger."

Bella raised her right eyebrow, "Define danger."

Rosalie pressed into Bella's body causing her back to hit the truck door, "Me."

Bella chuckled shoving her fear away, "I'm not afraid of you."

Rosalie smirked, "You should be."

"Because you're different?" She asked, challengingly.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side, "I'm more than different Bella."

Bella shook her head not surprised the small-town rumor mill was doing its best to spread her name around, "Not to me. Although I do have to ask, why are you out here instead of with your boyfriend?"

Rosalie frowned and opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang. Bella pushed off the truck, slipping around the silent vampire, and walked towards the science building as Rosalie stared after her. She could feel the golden gaze burning a hole in her back until she rounded a corner and had to lean against the wall to stop her legs from shaking. She would have to be careful with her control around the blonde but then why would the blonde want anything to do with her? She was just a plain human and Rosalie was a vampire, after everything she went through she knew for herself that it wouldn't work out.

She pushed herself off the wall and headed to biology to speak to the teacher before class started and he pointed to the only open seat which was next to Edward Cullen. She sat down and opened her textbook.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled politely at him, "Bella."

He smiled, "Are you liking Forks?" He stared at her carefully for a moment then frowned.

She nodded, "I've always loved Forks." She decided to throw him off his game, "Your eyes are a little dark, are you okay?"

He nodded in surprise, "Um yeah, it's the fluorescents. I'm usually good at reading people but you're… Difficult."

Bella held back her laugh as she thought, '_Mindreader, just what I fucking need.' _She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "No need to apologize. I'll just have to try harder."

She raised an eyebrow, "No offense Edward but I'd rather just like to get through the class."

He frowned, "Why?"

Bella grinned, "Would you believe I like school?"

He smiled softly and shook his head, "Nope, but nice try."

Bella shook her head, "So tell me Edward, what's your family like?"

He tensed slightly but smiled, "We are an eclectic bunch. Alice is very hyper."

Bella chuckled, "A hyper pixie. Good to know."

He laughed and everyone in the room stared at them but he ignored it like it was a usual thing around here, "Yes, she can be overwhelming at times but she means well. Emmett is a big goofball. He loves to have fun and make a joke of everything."

Bella smiled, "I like him already. Please tell me he loves video games."

Edward laughed with a nod, "He likes to pull all-nighters."

Bella grinned, "Man after my own heart then."

Edward smiled, "Tell me about you Bella. Why did you move here?"

The bell rang and they gathered their belongings and headed for the door. As they made their way down the hallway to stares Bella sighed, "It's complicated and a really long story."

He frowned, "You were living with your mom right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah and she got remarried to Phil."

"Did you not like him?" He asked confused.

Bella shook her head as she stopped outside of her next class, "No and her either." She turned and disappeared into the room.

Her last class of the day was Gym. Basketball was the only thing that made the class bearable. The game had always calmed her, cleared her mind of everything that wasn't plays, offense and defense, or how to properly perform a layup. It was her outlet. She could play hard and get an adrenaline rush that would keep her going for hours afterwards. The peace she found on the court had always been her safe place and the place where nothing else mattered.

Until now.

She had never seen a coven of more than three or four but somehow she knew this was a bigger coven than they showed as she spotted three of the Cullen's in the gymnasium. They kept up their appearance well, of being teenagers in high school for the first time. She could tell the oldest of the three was the short pixie. She had learned that long ago, how to tell which was older out of a group of vampires.

She slipped into the locker room to dress, pulling on sweats and headed into the gymnasium. Basketball would be the first quarter and Bella was okay with that. The coach called her up and put her on a team with two of his best players, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Mike smiled widely as Tyler introduced himself and she felt awkward.

They were against the Cullen's. Rosalie, the blonde that had captured her attention in the cafeteria at lunch, Emmett, the one built like a brick shit house, and Alice the pixie. Bella grimaced to herself before turning back to them and aligning herself with Emmett, avoiding Rosalie.

He grinned at her as she took possession of the ball and kept her back to him, "So you're the Bella everyone has been talking about."

She nodded, "Glad you noticed Bear Man."

She passed the ball to Mike and spun around Emmett easily. Mike bounced it passed Rosalie, back to Bella and she made the layup perfectly. Everyone clapped and hollered causing her to frown.

Mike pulled her aside, "No one has ever scored against the Cullen's, in anything."

She glanced over at Rosalie who was glaring at Mike's arms that were around Bella's shoulders. She smirked at the blonde and said to Mike, "More where that came from."

She ducked out from under his arm and took the ball from Tyler. She passed it back to Tyler and dodged around Emmett taking the ball back. Alice was on her instantly and Bella smiled at the pixie.

"So Edward tells me you're Alice."

Alice smiled brightly, "Yep. We're going to be best friends Bella."

Bella grinned, "Oh, we already are Pixie." Bella bounced the ball between Alice's legs and spun around her catching it for another layup.

Alice frowned at Bella as she walked over to Mike and Tyler, trying to figure out what just happened.

Tyler smiled widely at Bella, "That's definitely a record Bella."

Bella shrugged and Mike put his arm around her shoulders again. A low growl rumbled from Rosalie's chest too low for human ears so Bella ignored it. She pushed Mike off of her and took her place on the court. Tyler held the ball until the coach blew the whistle and then he threw it at Bella. She caught it easily and spun to put her back to Rosalie.

Rosalie pressed her body tight against Bella's, "I see now that you are as different as I am."

Bella smirked back at her, "Am I?" She shuffled her feet back slightly forcing Rosalie backwards.

Rosalie's body felt good against her own and she wanted more but knew there were too many watching them.

Rosalie reached but Bella faked to the left before spinning to the right. Mike came in for the block and Rosalie stumbled so she wouldn't hurt the human. Bella rushed forward only to be stopped by Emmett so she passed to Tyler. Rosalie took Emmett's place and Bella smiled at her.

Bella played her hardest and made the vampires work for their shots and plays. She knew she was pushing them but she needed it. She needed to not let them have their control, not let them be better. Something in her mind told her this wasn't a good idea but she had never been good at listening to other people's directions, even if it was her own. Again self-preservation had never been her strong point.

She kept her body close to the woman that had made eye contact with her in the cafeteria. She watched the woman's movements and her footwork and knew at the precise second that she had to make her move. She easily stole the ball and spun around for a three-pointer, making nothing but net. Students cheered but Bella was already getting back in position, her head fully in the game.

The woman eyed her with so much curiosity and something else. That something else is what made Bella pause and study her back. It was something she had never seen in someone else when they looked at her. It was confusing but as the coach blew his whistle she shook her head and got her head back in the game.

After scoring twelve of her teams sixteen points Bella was well aware at how annoyed the vampires were getting. Every time they thought they had the upper hand Bella would knock them right off their feet, figuratively, surprising them with something new. Her team was winning by two points and the two boys, Mike and Tyler, were bouncing around happily.

Bella was sweating in her long sleeves as each team was now pushing the other harder than when they had started and she was overheating. She pulled her long sleeve shirt off, tossing it to Angela who grinned at her and left her black muscle shirt tucked in as she ran back into position. The woman stared at her with slowly darkening eyes and Bella knew that look. Hunger, and not for food. Pure lust was taking over her face and Bella felt a bit complimented at that. She knew she had deep jagged scars that crisscrossed all over her body, mostly hidden by her clothing. But wearing just the muscle shirt showed some of the larger ones, like the one directly over her heart. It was jagged and looked like she had been gouged by something unpleasant, which she had but that wasn't the point. The burns were still covered by bandages as they were still healing but also she didn't want anyone to see them.

People stared, she was used to this but something in the way the girl was staring made her pause. She watched the vampire's eyes rake across her body, taking in the scars she could see and the bandages. Her eyes turned black instantly, but still, lust was front and center. They stopped on the scar above her heart and the lust was replaced with anger and hatred. An anger Bella had seen once before and her heart began to speed out of control in her chest. She had seen this look before and it had not ended well for her. In fact, it's how she ended up with all of the scars that littered her body.

The woman's head cocked to the side as she could hear Bella's heartbeat. Bella watched as concern and confusion danced in the pitch-black eyes as she took her place in front of her. Through her sunglasses, their eyes held that connection, a connection that Bella hadn't had with anyone before. It was deep and strong, something about it feeling like it would last forever. Bella froze as, for once in her life, she began to hope it would last forever. That maybe someday everything she had been through would have all been worth it and that she would be able to get the anger out.

Mike saw the reaction Bella was giving to Rosalie and it annoyed him that she was giving the Cullen's her attention and not him. He would have to show her who was who in this town and in front of everyone. Noone turned down Mike Newton.

Tyler threw the ball to Bella and she grinned at Rosalie before faking to the right then a fake to the left and dodging right, throwing Rosalie off. She ran in for the layup but was caught by a fist to the face. She landed hard on the floor as blood poured from her nose.

Mike grinned down at her, "Sorry Bella I didn't see you there."

The coach blew his whistle, "Newton."

Rosalie knelt beside Bella, "Are you okay?"

She saw the pitch-black eyes looking back at her and frowned, "I'm fine." She stood and hurried out of the gym to the locker room, catching her shirt that Angela tossed to her with a look of worry.

She pulled her button-down shirt out of her backpack after she laced her boots, pulling it over her muscle shirt, and buttoned her jeans. She held the long sleeve shirt to her face as she grabbed her bag and headed for her truck, completely done for the day with everything.

Edward appeared at the edge of the parking lot with black eyes, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "I'm fine. You should check on Rosalie. She seemed upset."

Edward frowned as he followed Bella to her truck, "She cares about you."

Bella sighed, "She just met me. You all did."

He nodded, "We are pretty good judges of character."

Bella shook her head, frustrated with the undead variety of people, "Fuck it. I don't want to hide it." She said mostly to herself before snapping at Edward, "I know what you are. Judges of character my ass, Vampire."

Bella pulled herself up into her truck as Edward's jaw dropped in shock. He stood frozen like a statue as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. Her mind stayed on the gorgeous blonde as she cooked dinner for herself and Charlie. He would be home any minute and she wanted the food to be ready. She was just starting to plate the steak and potatoes when he walked in the door excitedly.

"Bella!"

She turned and half-smiled at him, "Hey dad."

He smiled at her, knowing she didn't like to be touched, "I waited as long as I could this morning. You look exhausted Bells. When did you get in?"

She set the plates on the table and shrugged, "This morning. I just went to school to get the first day over with." She pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to him before popping the top on hers and taking a long drink. She ate quickly and then muttered a good night before she rushed upstairs.

She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly began to doze off. She shook her head and pulled her jeans and shirts off before turning to the mirror. She looked at all the scars covering her bare chest, her breasts plump but covered with the white and slightly pink raised marks. She shook her head as she pulled a baggy button-up shirt on then pulled her boxers off. Her member sprang free and she stared at it for a moment.

She had never had a problem with it. She was a medical anomaly, born female but male genitalia. No one understood why. One doctor had called her a medical miracle, one in a billion chance. She pulled a pair of black cargo sweats on and climbed into bed wondering the same thing she has wondered her entire life. Why was she born like this? It didn't bother her and she wouldn't hide it if someone asked, she just preferred to keep this side of her private. It was personal and very hard to explain so it was best kept in the dark. She sat her sunglasses on the bedside table as she lay down and finally closed her exhausted eyes.

.

Charlie smiled at his daughter. She had been through so much and if he could find the bastards that had kidnapped and hurt his little girl he would. He ate slowly as he watched Bella trying not to fall asleep as she ate quickly. She muttered a good night and headed upstairs. He gripped his can a little too hard and the fragile aluminium can caved in his hand. Anger flowed through his veins as the memory of the night he received the phone call played in his mind.

—-

_He had been down fishing on the Rez with Billy when his cell phone rang. It was Bella's number and he answered it eagerly, "Bells!"_

"_No Charlie." Renee's voice was cold and disgusted. She always was with him. "I have some bad news." Her voice was cold and emotionless, "Bella is missing. We haven't seen her since Friday night."_

_Charlie's heart sank into his stomach and he told her he would fly down right away. She wasn't happy about that but he also knew she didn't care if her freak of a daughter ever returned._

_He did. _

_Bella had been born with a rare medical condition, names like hermaphrodite and intersex had been thrown around, but he didn't care. She was HIS daughter and he cared. Renee had always been disgusted by it. She wouldn't even touch Bella for the first few years and after that, it was only if she absolutely had to, and never when she wasn't clothed. He was the one to care for her, feed her, and bathe her until she was old enough to do it on her own. He loved every minute of it because she was his flesh and blood. His little girl and she always would be._

_He left Billy quickly and took the first flight to Phoenix. He had been allowed to help aid the police as a courtesy since he was Chief of Police in Forks. Once they had found that out all hell almost broke loose. A Police Chief's daughter was missing and it turned into a statewide manhunt to find her. He would never forget they had found her in that abandoned warehouse covered in blood. He had been there for three weeks when he got the call that she had been found but was in critical condition, with a possibility that she wouldn't survive. _

_As she recovered she asked if she could live with him and he said he wasn't going to take no as an answer. She made him leave so he could go back to work and she continued to recover, talking to him multiple times a day every day. They had grown closer in those few months and he was excited to have his daughter back. She had become so distant while living with Renee and he knew that Renee was the reason. He was positive that Renee and Phil were abusing her but he couldn't prove it. He's been a cop long enough to know that without proof it wouldn't do any good. _

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

_._

Now she was here but still broken and he wanted more than anything to help her, he just didn't know how to help. He jumped as the house phone rang and he was jerked back into the present. He shook his head as he stood and crossed the room to the phone on the wall.

"Swan."

"Has the best Swan arrived yet?" A gruff voice asked.

He smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Yes Billy. She just went to bed though. She went straight to school without any sleep last night so she looks exhausted."

"I'm glad she's finally home Charlie. You should bring her down this weekend. Jake's been looking forward to seeing her again."

The cop nodded as he stared at his now crushed can of beer, "I will. I think it will do her some good. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to her about it."

"Sounds good."

The call ended with a click and he hung up the phone. An hour later he made his way tiredly up the stairs and over to Bella's bedroom door. He eased it open gently and smiled as he took in the sight of his daughter. She was curled under the blankets fast asleep. He watched her for a moment before he took in the opened duffel bag on the floor next to the bed. Clothes were neatly folded in it but a glint of silver caught his eye.

He leaned further into the room and looked closer at the silver metal that rested half underneath a pair of sweats. His heart beat faster in his chest as anger flooded his body. He stared at Bella and whispered, "I promise no one will ever hurt you again baby girl."

He closed the door quietly and slipped into his room, slowly sitting on the edge of his bed. He glanced at the bedside table where his police-issued revolver sat and frowned. He shook his head and began to undress for bed as he made a promise to himself.

A promise that Bella would never have to what's in that duffel bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

I am so sorry this took so long to do. It has been really hard the past few days (or weeks not sure really) I will finish this story. I don't like leaving things unfinished.

* * *

.

Bella slept soundlessly for once and when she awoke she felt better. She found Charlie already gone and showered quickly. She rushed downstairs and out to the truck as she put her sunglasses on, the clock telling her she was late.

She parked in the only available spot which was the same spot she had parked in the day before. She slid out of the truck as her eyes met the gorgeous blonde from the cafeteria and gym class the day before. She was leaning against the cherry red BMW across the lot, watching her every move.

Bella shut the door and reached into the bed of the truck to grab her bag. When she turned the woman was right in front of her and she jumped slightly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She held her hand out.

Bella eyed it for a moment before ignoring it then said, "Bella Swan."

Rosalie dropped her hand and eyed her curiously, "You must be the Chief's daughter our father has heard so much about."

Bella frowned, "Your father?"

Rosalie nodded, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He knows your dad."

Bella shrugged, "I just got into town yesterday morning so I haven't had a chance to actually talk to my dad."

Bella watched the golden eyes swirl with emotion before they hardened again, "You were really good in gym yesterday."

Bella nodded, "I've played a lot."

'_Wow, way to be interesting Swan.' _She thought to herself.

Rosalie nodded, "So I figured."

Bella sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't usually talk to people much."

Rosalie nodded, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?"

Bella felt her heartbeat quicken. The idea alone made her excited but also the prospect intrigued her. Maybe she could put away her fears once and for all of she could get closer to this coven. Are they the same as them or are they different?

Bella shrugged.

Rosalie smiled and Bella felt her knees go weak and begin to shake. Her heart flipped in her chest and tiny dragons began to beat their wings in her stomach. She watched as Rosalie walked back to her siblings then leaned against the silver Volvo to stare at her curiously.

That one look had evoked more emotion in Bella than she had ever felt in the past two years. She could feel herself harden slightly and she closed her eyes, willing it to go away.

As she walked to class she tried to remember the last time she had ever been aroused. At ten years old doctors were beginning to suspect that maybe it didn't work, hell even she was beginning to think it but after what happened in the last year she just couldn't bring herself to think about that kind of thing. It's not like it hadn't crossed her mind but she just wasn't interested in it for obvious reasons. Then Victoria's face popped into her mind. She cared for Victoria but at times it felt like she was being used by the fiery redhead.

Now, however, now there was something different and that something was a certain blonde she would possibly be sitting with at lunch.

'_No.' _

Bella shook her head. She wasn't going there. She wasn't ready to look at someone like that yet. Victoria wasn't a relationship, she was just a friend and they had an agreement. She hadn't even spoken about those weeks since she had been at the hospital and the police had been asking questions. Questions she couldn't answer, so really she hadn't said much.

Morning classes passed quickly until she headed to her fourth class of the day. She took her seat nervously as the blonde golden-eyed vampire watched her every move. He frowned at her for a moment then said quietly, "I'm Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper."

She snorted a laugh then shook her head, "Sorry did you say twin?" He nodded and she grimaced, "In what universe?"

He cocked his head to the side and a thick southern accent entered his voice, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I guess Edward hasn't said anything to any of you then."

He shook his head, "He wasn't home last night." His eyes burned with curiosity.

She leaned towards him and a look of pure horror, wide eyes with eyebrows that disappeared under his long hair, crossed his face causing her to laugh before she sat back in her seat, "I know Major Whitlock."

His jaw dropped as the teacher walked to the front of the room and began the first lesson on the Civil War. She could feel Jasper's eyes looking her over all through the class hour and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. It couldn't pass fast enough as he continued to stare at her and even earned a few stares himself as the class began to notice.

Finally she found herself walking to the cafeteria and excitedly wondering if Rosalie really would sit with her and not knowing if she really wanted to or not. Bella's eyes landed on Rosalie as the blonde waved from an empty table in the back where she sat alone. She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. She pointed to the soda machine across the room and Rosalie nodded. She pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket as Edward approached her slowly.

"Bella?" He said and the alcohol on his breath wafted across Bella's face.

She nodded, "Alcoholic vampire is a new one for me." She deposited the money in the machine.

"You are a human so I don't understand." Edward frowned at her as he leaned towards her.

She began to feel uncomfortable as she waited for her soda to be released, "You are a mind reader trying to pry into my mind and unsuccessful at that." The machine buzzed and the soda fell. She reached into the slot and grabbed the soda avoiding his hard glare.

"Vampires are dangerous things." He said angrily.

Bella stood and faced him, "Only those who have not accepted who and what they are." Bella turned to make her way to Rosalie.

He caught her arm and jerked her against him, "We don't have souls. We kill people. We are monsters." He snarled to quiet for anyone to hear even his family.

Bella glared at him as a growl rolled through the cafeteria and she spotted Rosalie walking calmly towards them, a look of hatred in her eyes, "That is what you believe and it is wrong. Vampires have souls. The monsters are the ones who refuse to accept who and what they are."

Edward stared at her in horror, like she had just slapped him and broken his jaw. She jerked away from him and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. She sat alone in the grassy courtyard as she drank her soda, slightly annoyed at him for making her feel so uncomfortable she couldn't bear to be near them any longer, but also for interrupting the lunch she was going to have with Rosalie. Then again she really didn't need the added headache of trying to figure out what Rosalie wanted with her. She sighed tiredly as she headed to her biology class when the bell rang. Edward was sitting next to the only empty seat available in the class again and she heaved another heavy sigh.

"Why do you have such strong opinions about us?" He asked.

Bella stared at her hands, "You called me human, why?"

He frowned, "You smell human and you have a heartbeat."

She nodded, "You have such a strong opinion about me."

He opened his mouth then closed it again, seeing where she was going with it. "Okay. What are you?"

"Many things I don't wish to discuss here, but as for species yes I am human." Bella said as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Fair enough." He said as the teacher began his lecture.

After class Edward followed Bella into the hallway, "What's your last class?"

"Gym" Bella said with a shrug.

He frowned, "You don't sound happy about it."

Bella scoffed, "I may be many things but I am still clumsy and uncoordinated unless it's basketball or baseball. I'm good at those two things and that's it. Fighting too but that's for a different reason."

Edward grinned, "It may be true but, was that sarcasm I heard?"

Bella grinned, "You tell me Eddy boy."

Bella slipped into the gym as Edward laughed. She spotted the pixie and Emmett standing with Rosalie and she groaned internally as she remembered just leaving at lunch without even talking to her. She slipped into the locker room, glad that it was empty and quickly changed into a pair of sweats. Once she entered the gymnasium the three vampires glanced at her once and then returned to their conversation. Bella ignored them, opting to stand with Angela, and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Swan, I read in your school record that you were the all-star point guard for the basketball varsity team." Coach Clapp called out for the entire room to hear.

Bella hated being put on the spot but she nodded as she felt the heat rush up her neck to her face. For the rest of class she was teamed with Mike and Tyler against the Cullen's. Everyone was more interested in watching them beat the Cullen's than actually playing the game themselves. As class came to an end Mike pulled her aside as everyone headed to the locker room.

"So Bella I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me? Tonight I mean." He grinned at her.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I have plans already." She turned to head into the locker but he caught her arm.

"I don't think I was clear about how sorry I was yesterday." His grip tightened on her arm.

Panic flared in her body as she shook her head, "I think you were perfectly clear about all of that yesterday Mike." She tried to pull away.

He tightened his hold even more and jerked her against his body, "Let me spell it out for you Swan. No one says no to me."

"I just did." She snapped angrily.

She could feel the power rising in her and she had to take a deep breath to force it back down. She could hear the sizzling of something nearby as the smell of smoke began to fill the room. A low voice sounded to their right sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let. Her. Go."

She glanced over towards the voice and found Rosalie Hale walking towards them at a slow deliberate pace. She was a predator stalking her prey and at the moment Bella wasn't sure if she or Mike was the prey. Maybe both.

"This doesn't concern you Cullen. Go back to your freak family."

That struck a chord in Bella and without thinking she pulled her arm back and swung her fist as hard as she could at his face. A loud crunch sounded as her fist connected with his jaw and pain exploded up her arm from her knuckles. Even through the pain it felt satisfying as she spun on her heel and slipped into the nearly empty locker room. She shook her head as she sat on the wooden bench in front of the lockers.

She stared at her sore hand and her red knuckles. Renee had called her a freak so much through the years she hated the word. She learned everything was never as it seemed and for her, it seemed like everything she thought she ever knew was wrong. She quickly pulled her jeans on and laced her boots before making her way out of the locker room and into the very empty hallway of the school. Being alone for her was a catch twenty-two. On the one hand, she liked it because her mind could wander where ever it wanted. On the other hand, it also meant her mind could wander to horrible things.

She headed towards the doors that led to the parking lot and pushed through them to find Rosalie Hale leaning against her truck. She took in the sight of the beauty as she looked directly at her. Bella knew she had sunglasses on but it felt like Rosalie could see right through them at times. She took a deep breath and began the trek across the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she pushed herself off the truck with her shoulders.

She shrugged, "I'm fine." She slipped around the blonde with bright gold eyes and unlocked her door.

A cool hand caught her wrist, "Your knuckles are already bruising." Rosalie stared at her hand for a moment before looking up at her.

Bella's heart stopped as she stared into the bright golden eyes that were filled with worry and something else she couldn't name. Pleasure coursed through her veins as her skin seemed to be on fire where Rosalie was touching her ever so gently. Panic filled her body as her lungs screamed for air. She sucked in a deep breath, not realizing she had stopped breathing, as she jerked her hand away and pulled herself quickly into her truck.

She glanced at Rosalie's shocked expression and frowned, "I'm sorry."

She slammed her door and pulled out of the parking lot refusing to look in the rearview mirror. She hated not being in control of her emotions but Rosalie pulled so many things out of her at once. She wasn't used to wanting to be touched by someone and she sure as hell wasn't used to being happy in any way shape or form. It was confusing to say the least. How could one person, that she didn't even know, make her happy just from a look or make every nerve in her body come alive with just one touch?

She pulled into the driveway, as the headache began, and parked behind the police cruiser. She frowned, Charlie was never home early.

She entered the house and called out to her father, "Dad?"

Charlie answered from the living room, "In here kiddo."

She dropped her bag by the door and plopped down on the sofa, "Are you okay?" At his frown she added, "You're never home early."

He chuckled, "Oh. No I'm fine. Billy invited us down this weekend and I was wondering if you were up for it?"

She shrugged. She liked Jacob enough growing up and when she would visit Charlie he would take her down to the reservation so he could go fishing with Billy she was left with Jacob and his sisters. She was a year older than Jacob but they always got along, even after he found out about her anomaly. She hadn't seen him in years however and a lot had changed in that time.

Charlie frowned, "It was just a thought Bells. Billy and Jacob haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah. It'll be fun to see Jake again." She said quickly with a smile.

"Good. I'll order pizza for dinner tonight and then we can pick up a few things on Sunday in Port Angeles. Sound good?"

She nodded as her mind floated to good times with Jacob when they were younger, before Renee took her away from her father.

The rest of the night she spent quality time with Charlie watching the basketball games that were on. When the pizza arrived he moved next to her on the sofa and she enjoyed the safety she felt with him next to her. The more they talked the more excited she got about the upcoming trip to La Push Saturday. As ten rolled around she glanced at him.

"So I was wondering if that cabin we started years ago was still around?" she asked carefully.

He eyed her for a moment then nodded, "Yeah. It's still towards the back end of the property. Why? Don't want to live with your old man?" he shoulder bumped her playfully.

She laughed at his quizzical look then shook her head, "No I just miss it. I used to spend the weekends out there remember."

He nodded as a distant look came over his face, "I remember. You were so excited that you had me to yourself while we were building it."

"I miss it. You were always working and the weekend was the only time I really got to see you." She smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "The key is hanging up on the hook by the back door. You can check it out tomorrow after school. Now it's bed time."

She snorted a laugh, "It's ten."

He stared at her, "And?"

She chuckled as she kissed his cheek then stood, "Yes sir." She could hear his laughter as she hurried up the stairs and slipped into her bedroom with a smile on her face. She fell into bed that night smiling happily.

* * *

.

The next day she avoided Rosalie and opted for sitting in her truck at lunch instead of going to the cafeteria. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with emotions or people of the vampire variety. Edward wasn't in biology and she decided not to chance it, skipping gym all together. She sped home and snagged the keys off the hook right where Charlie had said they would be.

She made her way through the thick forest, only tripping ten times, and spotted the cabin after ten minutes. She frowned as she found the dirt road that used to lead directly to the cabin itself but it was over grown, the forest reclaiming it for its own pleasure. The clearing around the cabin was still pretty bare and she smiled.

The large wooden wraparound porch was just as she remembered, the railings covered with vines. It was a two bedroom log cabin with one large bathroom and an open floor plan main area. The kitchen looked out to the living room and the fireplace was the best around. It heated the entire main room and the bathroom nicely. The bedrooms each had their own fireplace, which were pretty large spaces of their own, and were still filled with the furniture she and Charlie had picked out so long ago.

She stared out the window above the sink towards the dark forest and shivered, inside was definitely colder than outside. She could still see herself and Charlie chopping firewood while laughing and it eventually always turned into a snowball fight. She loved this cabin, it was the one place she could escape to when Charlie and Renee would yell at each other.

She and Jacob would spend the weekends here alone pretending they were grown and not having to listen to what their parents would tell them to do. She had always dreamed of living in the cabin full time but then Renee filed for divorce and all of her dreams were shattered from that point on.

She shook her head and grabbed the axe near the glass sliding back door, needing to get her mind on better things. She spent the next few hours chopping wood and carrying it to the covered porch where they had always stacked the firewood in the winter. An hour later the fire was roaring in the fireplace and the sun had disappeared into the trees as she sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Long afternoon?"

She jumped to her feet as her heart pounded in her chest and she glared at her father, "Don't sneak up on me."

He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I knocked, I thought you heard me."

She shook her head at him, "I was finally able to zone out. Not a thought in my head for an hour." She smiled.

"Place looks good. You actually know how to clean." He grinned at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ha ha. I want to replace the counter top, it's got a crack in it."

He moved into the kitchen and grinned, "I told you and Jacob not to play Zorro on them."

She laughed, "Who knew two one hundred pound kids jumping on them constantly could crack marble?" she gave him her innocent look.

He chuckled, "Alright let's go eat dinner." Once the fire was out safely they stumbled their way through the black forest to the house for dinner.

.

The rest of the week Bella spent avoiding Rosalie as much as possible. In gym she made sure not to be against her and she tried not to be on Mike's team. He had been following her like a lost puppy dog since she had hit him, doing more damage to her knuckles than his face. Charlie had been angry when she told him what happened but he also couldn't stop smiling proudly at her. Unfortunately Mike had become more persistent throughout the week and by Friday morning he kept trying to hold her hand.

Angela had pulled her away to head to their first classes but lunch came way too quickly. She entered the cafeteria because she was hungry and figured she would grab food before heading out to her truck. She spotted the Cullen's sitting in their usual table and Rosalie's head snapped up to look directly at her. She noticed the slight twitch at the corner of Rosalie's mouth as a very small smile appeared for a moment before it disappeared again.

Her heart began to beat in excitement as she turned to the line waiting for food. Angela and Jessica hurried up to her and Jessica grabbed her arm, "So I hear you and the Ice Queen have something going after school."

Bella frowned, "What thing?"

Angela smiled shyly, "Lauren said she saw you and Hale getting awfully close Tuesday after school by your truck."

She sighed, "It's not what you think." She glanced over at Rosalie and saw her watching her carefully. She so did not need this right now.

Jessica scoffed, "Oh come on. Ice Queen Hale doesn't talk to anyone let alone touch someone. Dish."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't like gossip Jess."

"Yes but I do and this is major news." She put on her best reporter voice, "I have breaking news. This just in, Ice Queen Rosalie Hale has actually spoken to a student at Forks High School. Angela what do you have?"

Bella shook her head as Angela grinned, "Well we have witnesses that saw Hale speaking to Bella Swan and what appeared to be hand holding."

Bella snorted, "Give it a rest already."

They both grinned and crossed their arms over their chests before saying, "Details."

She shook her head, "None of your business. None of anyone's business but mine and Rosalie's."

Jessica gasped, "So there is business that no one needs to know of."

"That's… No… You're twisting my words." Bella stammered as she glanced over at Rosalie.

The blonde was grinning widely at her with a smirk, no rescue planned. She narrowed her eyes at the Ice Queen and crossed her arms over her chest. Two could play this game. She looked at Jessica, "Okay fine. Ice Queen Hale did something really embarrassing, I saw it and was consoling her."

She grinned triumphantly as Rosalie's jaw dropped and the smirk was wiped from her face. Jessica's eyes widened, "Please tell me. What happened?"

Bella grinned as Rosalie made her way quickly to the three girls, "Bella may I have a word with you?"

She shook her head, "I was just about to get my food but-"

Rosalie grabbed her arm, "Now would be good." She jerked her out of the cafeteria and to a secluded area near the main building.

"Hey, easy on the human," Bella snapped as her back hit the wall roughly.

Rosalie leaned into her body, placing her hands on the wall on either side of her head, "You will pay for that Swan."

She crossed her arms defiantly, "I did nothing wrong. You knew what they were trying to do and you left me hanging."

A purr rumbled in the blondes chest and Bella felt herself harden instantly. Her body stiffened as panic flooded her body again. Rosalie cocked her head, "Why do you always get tense around me?"

She swallowed hard and forced herself to move. She slipped under Rosalie's arm and backed away from her, "I don't always get tense."

"Yes you do."

Golden eyes stared at dark sunglasses as Rosalie took a step towards her. She felt her heart beat faster as she backed away further, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her foot caught the edge of the sidewalk and she began to fall backwards. Rosalie moved in a blur and wrapped her cool arms around Bella's body, cradling her carefully. Every nerve in her body seemed to burst into flame at once. She couldn't help but freeze in the vampire's arms. A flood of memories danced behind her eyes, playing in her mind. They tricked her, teased her into thinking she was somewhere else and not in Forks. She jerked free of Rosalie's hold and ran in a sprint to the parking lot, not seeing the worry and pain on the blondes face.

She didn't stop moving until she was locked in her room. She sat on the floor next to her bed and let the panic attack run its course. She was used to it now but it didn't make it any easier as her chest tightened and her breathing became harder and harder. Fear coursed through her veins as she rocked back and forth, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Every muscle in her body was tight and ready to move at a moment's notice.

She kept repeating over and over in a whisper, "It's not him. Just breathe."

As the sun set it finally ended and she was exhausted. She had to force her body to relax so she could move. She stumbled to the bathroom and showered for an hour before sitting in her room, reliving everything. All the pain made her rub her chest and smells that weren't really there filled her nose. She finally couldn't take and ran down stairs, forgetting her sunglasses on the bedside table, to grab the full bottle of Jack Daniels that was hidden in the back of the cabinet behind the cans of food. She had two thirds of the bottle gone when Charlie arrived home and as she downed the rest he stood staring at her in shock.

"Bells?" He asked softly taking a step towards her.

She shook her head, "Don't." She stumbled backwards, hooking her foot on the chair leg. She fell backwards and broke out into laughter once she was on the floor.

Charlie rushed to her, "Bella what the hell?"

"Don't!" She shouted and shoved him away.

He fell back against the table as Bella pulled herself up using the counter. She shook her head at him, "Don't fucking touch me."

Charlie stood slowly, "I'm not Bella. How long have you been drinking?"

She glared at him and Charlie froze, staring at her pitch black eyes. He had never seen his daughter like this before. He knew about her eyes and when she was extremely angry they would normally turn blood red but now, now he could see so much anger and hate, and emptiness, that he didn't believe possible to exist inside someone.

"Long enough," She spat at him angrily the smell of alcohol wafting into the air between them. She stumbled forward and used the table to steady herself as the room began to spin. Bella stared at him as the warm whiskey began its job of relaxing her body and numbing her mind. She shook her head and backed away as her thoughts began to blur together. Nothing was making sense now as the whisky worked its way through her mind, making her forget.

She shook her head as she was suddenly no longer in the kitchen with Charlie, "Good for you. You got the hell out of dodge and I was left for him to torture. Just fucking great."

Charlie frowned at her as she moved towards the doorway, "Who left you and what him are you talking about Bella?"

He was utterly confused but knew that she was so far gone that she was no longer in the room with him but trapped in her own mind.

Bella shook her head refusing to say any more, mostly out of fear that she would vomit if she opened her mouth. She stumbled up the stairs while her mind began to shut down and tripped on the third step. Charlie caught her instantly and helped her up the stairs and to her room.

He had never seen her like this. He knew she hadn't talked about what happened that night but he was hoping that her friends were at least helping her cope back in Phoenix. He was wrong, he saw that now. She was doing her best to hold it together and he was finally seeing just how much that was taking a toll on her.

He helped her into her room and she fell back on the bed, completely passed out. He rolled her to her stomach and placed a trashcan beside her bed before hurrying downstairs to the kitchen. He sat three bottles of water on her bedside table before returning to the living room. He needed to know everything. When he had seen her on his last night in Phoenix she had promised him that she would be okay and when he talked to her on the phone she seemed to be doing fine. Constantly talking about her friend Victoria.

As he changed out of his uniform for bed he made a plan to make a few phone calls first thing Monday morning to find out what had happened in Phoenix after he had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

.

Bella awoke with a pounding in her head that the bright sunlight was not helping. She downed the three bottles of water on her bedside table and stumbled to the bathroom. As she stared in the mirror and brushed her brown hair, she took in her currently bright icy blue eyes. Dark circles around them made her look like a raccoon and you could definitely tell she had been drinking with the red bloodshot eyes, although the smell didn't help either.

She showered slowly letting the smell of the Irish spring soap coat her entire body and hair, washing away the memories and alcohol. She stared at the burns on her forearms for a moment before bandaging them up, she would have to find something other than bandages to cover them as soon as they were healed fully. Before the letters burned into her skin never meant anything to her, they were just there. Now she knew what they meant, the name forever burned into her skin. Her right side was the worst of them all. She dressed in her tight blue jeans and boots before choosing a black muscle shirt to tuck in and a deep dark red long-sleeve button up.

After heading downstairs she found Charlie drinking his coffee while reading the morning paper. She felt a twinge of guilt for pushing him away but she couldn't help it. She looked at her arms when she was in the shower and there were dark purple bruises from Rosalie's fingers where she had caught her yesterday before she fell. She didn't see Rosalie's fingers in the bruises though, she saw Him when she looked at them. She shook her head and poured a cup of coffee for herself before sitting across from Charlie and frowned, trying to figure out how to apologize.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I didn't mean what I said and I definitely didn't mean to push you away."

He lowered the newspaper and held her eyes.

She stared into her cup of black coffee, "It was a rough day but that's no excuse."

He folded the paper carefully then looked up at her, "All I ask is that you talk to me. I know I can't possibly understand exactly what you went through Bells. But don't forget that I was there that night when you were loaded into the ambulance. I saw the… Tools." He stared out the kitchen window for a moment before turning back to her, "I know you have a lot to work through and I want to help if you'll let me."

She smiled and nodded, "I know dad. I promise I will talk to you more instead of turning to the whisky. In Phoenix it was all I had." She frowned and leaned her arms on the table deciding it was time to start talking.

"At first it started out as something that I only did once a week. I'd have a glass. Then at night during the winter when I would sleep in the truck it was something I did to keep warm when the battery would die. After…" she trailed off then cleared her sore throat, "I used it to be numb. I didn't want to remember the pain. Renee didn't care and Phil would keep the house stocked with it. Hell he even drank with me sometimes when I was there."

A muscled jumped in Charlie's jaw and a vein began to protrude in his neck as his face turned red with anger. He shook his head, "What happened with Renee and Phil?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I will talk to you more Pop but it's going to take time. The past four and half months I haven't said much to anyone but you and V. This isn't easy for me to say but I will try, over time."

He nodded as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. He smiled when she didn't pull away, "I won't push. I will take what I can get. I love you Bells and no matter what I'm here for you. Promise me that you'll remember that."

She squeezed his hand, "I promise Pops."

"Pops?" he grimaced.

They both broke into laughter and when he calmed he nodded and sighed, "I know you don't want to talk about it but next time don't drink until I'm at home and know you're safe. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. We have to be able to trust each other Bells."

She nodded, "I know and I really am sorry. I do want to talk about it but it's hard."

He smiled in understanding, "So let's get going. We are meeting Billy and Jacob at the small diner on the Rez. I don't know if you remember Mrs. Ateara but she owns and runs it now."

She shook her head, "Doesn't sound familiar."

He nodded as he led her out of the house and to her truck. She drove the twenty minutes to La Push and followed his directions to the small cabin looking diner. It was rustic and fit perfectly back dropped by the forest behind it. She followed Charlie in and her eyes widened in surprise as they landed on Jacob Black.

He stood and grinned goofily at her as he waved, "Bella!" He rushed to her and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Wow Jake, you grew."

He bobbed his head when he pulled back, "Yep. Hit a growth spurt over the summer."

She felt the heat radiating from his body and eyed his hard body for a moment. "Yeah growth spurt." She glanced at Billy knowingly, "We'll go with that, for now."

Billy's eyes widened for a moment before he hid it behind a smile, "Bella it's good to finally see you again."

She nodded at him as she sat beside Charlie, "You too."

As Charlie and Billy began a conversation about the fishing Jacob pointed at the kitchen, "My friend Quil is working in there this morning."

"He your age?"

Jacob nodded, "Yep. So how have you been Bella? Last time I saw you we were what, six?"

She chuckled, "Twelve or thirteen I think."

His laughter made her smile, "Oh yeah. I was trying to not remember that."

She nodded, "Then, yes we were six."

They both laughed as their fathers stared at them, puzzled. Breakfast was spent catching up with lives and easy laughter. Afterwards Charlie and Billy headed down to fish while Bella drove Jacob to his house. He was dying to show her his new project and, never one to turn down an opportunity to get a little greasy, she was excited to see it.

"So I got these over at the junkyard cheap. Maybe we could fix them up together, like old times?" he grinned at her.

She smiled widely as she stared at the shells of two dirt bikes, their parts sat on top of blue tarps spread out on the floor, "I would love that."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him, hearing his hesitation, "Sure."

"What happened in Phoenix? All my dad would say was that you were kidnapped and then found weeks later."

She could see that he wanted to know but was also uncomfortable asking, afraid to upset her. She nodded at him and walked back out of the large barn like garage and into the cool morning air. He followed as they began walking along the dirt path that led into the forest.

"I was at a basketball game for the school. Renee and Phil were out with their friends, or so I thought. When the game ended I went home expecting to be alone but Renee and Phil were there." She shrugged.

Why was it so hard to say it? She tried twice, opening and closing her mouth with no words forming. After a few minutes he patted her shoulder.

"We don't have to talk about it. I was just wondering why all the secrecy."

She shook her head, "I want to talk about it but I haven't been able to since that night at the hospital. I can say the words in my head but when I try to get them from my brain to my mouth it just doesn't happen."

He nodded, "Almost like you're not allowed to say them."

"Yes!" she turned to him, stopping on the edge of the forest, "Exactly like that."

"I have that problem sometimes too. I mean it's not as intense as what you're trying to talk about but it's still hard."

"Like what?" she was thankful for the change in subject.

He opened his mouth but then frowned, "I really can't say but do you remember the old stories? The ones we used to laugh at when we were kids?"

She nodded, "Sometimes I would think about those whenever I was…" she trailed off. She shook her head frustrated.

He smiled gently at her, "That's why I can't say it."

She frowned for a moment then shook her head, "What because you turn into a wolf?"

His eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy black hair, "You know?"

She snorted a laughed, "Jake I've known for years. In fact the prosecutor on my case is a vampire. Gorgeous red headed woman that can make your knees quake with just one look."

He grimaced, "You slept with her didn't you?"

She smirked at him, "Every night for three months. She's a good friend of mine too so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill her if she shows up here, plus she's on the vegetarian diet."

He grimaced, "I'll pass that along to Sam, the Alpha."

"Wait shouldn't you be the Alpha?"

He sighed and began to walk back towards the house, "Yes but I don't want to. I don't want to rule everyone's lives. I just want to be me."

She shook her head, "You are you Jake. Just because you become a dog every now and then doesn't change that."

He chuckled, "Wow. You have been hanging out with bloodsuckers too long."

She grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face her, "Watch the terms Mongrel. Not all vampires are evil killing machines."

He held his hands up in surrender, "No but they are the reason that we phased to begin with."

She shook her head, "You phased because you are a species that is not human. Not because some vampires moved into the next town over. It is who you are Jacob and blaming others isn't fair." She moved passed him and headed for her truck.

"How do you know it isn't because of them? The old stories-"

"Are passed down from generation to generation Jacob. Things change over time and things are exaggerated. You don't just magically change because a vampire is nearby. It's a part of your DNA." She shook her head, "Stories are just that, stories. Look for facts Jake."

He nodded as he caught her hand, "Okay. I will look for facts. Is there someone other than Victoria that you are trying to defend?"

She sighed as she leaned against her truck, "You obviously know the Cullen's." At his nod she continued, "The blonde, Rosalie Hale. There is something about her."

He dropped her tail gate and sat on it, "What do you mean?"

She slid up to sit beside him and smiled at him, "She makes me feel alive. She makes me believe that everything is going to be okay. I mean I don't even really know her but whenever I'm near her I feel safe, complete. It's weird I know." She sighed.

He shook his head, "Not really. We have what we call imprints. When you see that one person it's like nothing else matters, that person is the air they breathe and the gravity that keeps their feet on the ground."

"Has that happened to you?"

He shook his head, his hair flying wildly, "No. I've seen it through Sam and Jarrod's eyes. Sam has Emily and Jarrod has Kim. It's strong and unforgiving. You would be anything for them."

She nodded, "Sounds like forever."

He nodded, "It is. Or at least until we stop shifting and age again."

"You aren't aging anymore?" she asked shocked.

He grinned, "Nope."

.

* * *

.

For the next few hours they searched for a marble counter top that she wanted for the cabin. When they finally found one she liked, black and red marble, they loaded it into the back of the truck and headed back to his house. They sat on the back of the tailgate and talked. He explained to her about the mind link between the pack and how much he hated yet enjoyed being different. Finally Charlie parked Billy's truck beside her own and smiled at her as Jacob helped his father into his wheel chair, "Having fun kiddo?"

She nodded, "I actually am."

"Yo Jake!"

She looked over to see three boys running towards Jacob. She recognized Quil but not the other two. A girl older than herself walked behind them with a stern expression on her beautiful face. Jacob sat beside her again and grinned.

"Quil, Embry, and Seth." He pointed them out as he said their names. "Guys this is Bella."

Seth grinned at her, "Hey. Jake talks about you all the time."

The girl grimaced, "I think I have a crush on you with how much he thinks about you."

Bella grinned at her, "Well I wouldn't consider that a bad thing."

The grimace fell from the girls face and she blushed as she looked down. Jacob sighed, "That's Leah, Seth's older sister."

Leah smiled at her from where she stood behind the three boys, "You happy to be back Bella?"

She nodded, "Yep." She glanced over at Charlie and Billy as they made their way into the small house, "So Jake is she…?" she trailed off.

He chuckled, "Yeah. She's part of the pack."

Quil frowned, "What the hell Jacob? You aren't supposed to tell anyone."

Jacob shook his head, "She already knew. I didn't have to say anything."

Bella shrugged at the four wide eyed teenagers in front of her, "I have a few vampire friends and I know a few shifters because of them."

Leah frowned, "You're friends with vampires?"

Bella nodded, "One of them is actually helping me with my Phoenix issues."

Embry scoffed angrily, "By killing people."

Bella narrowed her sunglass covered eyes at the younger boy, "No. She gets her blood from a butcher friend of hers. It's cow and pigs blood that she drinks which gives her the golden eye color."

Anger rolled off of her in waves and the group took a step back from her. Jacob frowned at her, "Easy Bella. We won't hurt your friends."

She could feel the power rising in her as her fingers began to tingle with electricity. She needed to leave before one of them crossed the line and she couldn't control herself anymore.

"All vamps deserve to die Jacob and I don't care if she is friends with them or not." Embry snapped at him viciously.

Too late.

Thunder boomed over head as the wind began to whip all around them, dark clouds circling over head. Jacob glanced at Bella nervously, "Bella it's okay. He doesn't understand."

She glared at the young boy in front of her completely ignoring Jacobs words. Lightning struck the ground two feet from the boy, causing the hair on everyone's arms to stand on end. Embry jumped to the side quickly as another bolt struck the ground right next to him, turning the soil black.

Jacob shouted over the whipping wind, "Embry go home. Now."

The boy stared at Bella with fear in his eyes. He was afraid of her, not what was happening but of the one causing it. It forced her to calm. She didn't want anyone to be afraid of her but at times she couldn't control it. The power was connected to her emotions and when someone made her angry it just boiled out of her.

She frowned at Jacob as the wind began to die down, "I better go."

He caught her arm, "No, Embry will leave." He glared at the boy.

Embry glared at her, "I'm telling Sam." He turned and ran off into the woods.

"I told you she was learning better control Billy."

The five remaining teenagers spun around to face Charlie and Billy. Billy was grinning widely at her and Charlie was basically giving her high fives with his eyes.

"You knew?" Jacob asked his father.

Billy nodded, "Yes. We thought it would be best to keep Bella on the Rez as much as possible until she learned to control it but then Renee took her away. I'm amazed at how much control you have Bella."

She shook her head, "Some control."

He chuckled, "You pulled it in when you saw his fear. That is control."

She frowned, "So wait, dad you know about the wolves?"

He nodded, "Yes and the Cullen's. I agree with you Bells. The Cullen's are good people no matter what these mutts say."

Billy laughed, "I can still roll over your foot."

"I'll push you into the ocean." Charlie challenged his friend.

Bella and Jacob stood side by side as they watched their fathers banter back and forth. Jacob leaned towards her and whispered, "They are worse than children."

Bella snorted, "You've turned into an old man Jacob."

"Makes you my old lady then." He grinned at her as he slung his arm over her shoulders.

She shook her head and pushed him gently. Seth grabbed Jacob's arm and they began to play fight with Quil.

Leah walked over to her and smiled at her, "So, you are human right?"

She smiled at the taller girl, "Yes I am. I just have 'gifts' as Charlie puts it."

She nodded, "Cool. We were coming to see if Jake wanted to go to the beach and the bonfire. Do you want to come with us?" She eyed Bella hopefully.

Bella felt the slight blush creep up her neck as she smiled and nodded, "I'd love to as long as I don't get killed for having vampires as friends."

Leah chuckled, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Bella was speechless as the woman smiled at her, showing her white teeth. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as Jacob ran up to them. Leah kept her eyes on Bella as she asked Jacob, "We came to see if you wanna go to the beach. Bella here already said she'd love to go."

Jacob looked between the two girls and sighed. He nodded, "Sure, sure. I'll go tell our dads."

He made his way to the front door and turned to look back at Bella. She stood close to Leah as they talked quietly, Seth and Quil still fighting over who was going to get the first ride on the raft when they got to the beach. He noticed the way Bella's body was tense around new people and never quite relaxed around anyone. He watched the slight flick of her eyes as they scanned the area around her, searchingly. Searching for what he didn't know but he knew it had to deal with what happened to her.

He watched her shift her feet so her back was to her truck and she could see everything that could come towards her. He frowned as Leah wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Bella almost seemed to freeze. It was only for a moment but it was long enough that Leah took notice as well. She began to drop her arm when Bella whispered something to her and then Lean tightened her hold around Bella's shoulders. He shook his head as he turned and walked into the house.

Charlie sat on the sofa as he shook his head at Billy, "I'm telling you, something else happened to her Billy. I've never seen her like that before. I thought for sure I was going to have to rush her to the hospital with alcohol poisoning."

Jacob stopped moving as he hid behind the wall and peeked around, so he could continue to listen as his father spoke, "I made a few calls. Don't look at me that way, she's like a daughter to me too. I know one of the tribe elders in Phoenix and he's reliable. He has a son on the sheriff's department. Renee and Phil are in jail right now."

"What?" Charlie's head snapped up as Billy handed him a legal size envelope.

"Renee and Phil are being charged with child endangerment, child abuse, and something else I think you better see to believe."

Charlie pulled a stack of papers out of the envelope and quickly read over the pages, skimming through most. Slowly his face began to turn red as rage burned behind his eyes, "Human trafficking? They gave Bella to the bastard that had her in Nevada?"

Billy nodded, "That's why a federal prosecutor is involved."

Charlie frowned, "So this Victoria Sutherland is a federal prosecutor?"

Jacob put two and two together and finally stepped around the corner, "She's also a vampire."

Charlie and Billy both jerked in surprise and stared at Jacob. Billy frowned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Bella told me herself. It's why Embry set her off. I promised her that we wouldn't hurt Victoria if she ever came here."

Billy nodded as the house phone rang. He rolled his chair across the room and answered while Jacob turned to Charlie, "Bella and Victoria are more than just friends. I thought you'd want to know."

Charlie nodded, "Thanks. How is she doing?"

Jacob chuckled, "She's going to be okay. She's talking to Leah right now and I'm pretty sure Leah would kill anyone that comes within ten feet of her at the moment."

Charlie nodded as Billy hung up the phone, "Sam is on his way over. Embry ran straight to him and now he wants to see Bella for himself."

Jacob felt the familiar heat roll down his spine, "I don't want to be Alpha dad but I will if I have to, for Bella."

Billy nodded, "I know. Let's just see how he acts."

"We were going to head down to the beach for the bonfire but I guess it'll have to wait now."

He turned and led his father and Charlie outside and to the back of Bella's truck, where Leah and Bella were sitting on the tailgate. Seth and Quil were grinning widely at Bella.

"No way!" Seth shook his head with a grin.

Bella nodded, "Vampires can eat Seth. Their vampire venom just breaks it down so they don't get substance from it. Blood is life so that's why they need it."

Quil chuckled, "What about sunlight?"

Bella laughed, "They don't burst into flames Quil. They are still people, they are just really pale. One of Victoria's friends is over a thousand years old and he looks blue in the sunlight. Make up helps with that though."

Leah shook her head, "Please tell me you're making this up."

Bella shook her head and smirked at the woman next to her, "Nope. All true. You guys really don't know anything about vampires do you?"

Jacob jumped up onto the tailgate next to Bella, "Only that we are better than most."

Bella scoffed, "As if."

A car pulled along the road and Bella felt fear as a large man stepped out of the driver's side and Embry stepped out of the passenger side. She glanced at Charlie and his face was a mask of anger. She slid off the tailgate and stood beside Charlie. Leah glared at the driver and gritted her teeth.

The driver stared at Bella, "I'm Sam Uley. Embry tells me you have anger issues."

Bella glared at him, "Embry needs to learn not to judge people based on their species."

His nostrils flared but he glanced at Billy, "She is a danger to us and the people on the Rez."

Billy shook his head, "No she is not. Bella is young but has amazing control. If she wanted to kill Embry she would have. The boy is slow."

Leah, Seth, and Jacob snorted their laughter as Embry glared at Billy, "She is just as bad as vampires. She consorts with them and she gets slutty with them."

Those last few words set a few things in motion at once. Bella glared at him as she felt the power rising in her now boiling blood. Charlie rested his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. A growl ripped from Jacob's chest as he took a step forward. Seth's body began to shake angrily as the shift began. Leah grabbed Bella's arm and jerked the girl behind her as a roar burst from Seth's mouth. One moment Seth stood next to them and in a blink a large grayish colored wolf stood in his place. His lips pulled back revealing his sharp white teeth, a snarl allowing drool to drip from his mouth to the ground.

Sam glared at the wolf, "Stand down now."

A whimper came from the wolf as he growled in defiance.

Sam's eyes widened at the wolf, "Don't you dare defy me."

Another whimper left Seth's mouth and Bella clenched her hands into fists at her side, "Leave him alone."

Leah's body began to shake uncontrollably as Sam shoved her out of the way and gripped the front of Bella's button down shirt, knocking her sunglasses off, "You are nothing but a human with powers that are too dangerous for anyone."

Charlie glared at the man and said with a darkness Bella had never heard from her father, "Let go of my daughter. Now." He took a step towards Sam and a rumble like growl began in Sam's chest.

Sam looked down at the girl in front of him as she slowly raised her head and he gasped as pitch black eyes stared directly back at him. He let go of her, stumbling backwards as the wind began to whip around all of them. Jacob grabbed Sam's arm and jerked him away from Bella as her eyes swirled into blood red rage.

Black clouds began to gather over head as thunder shook the earth beneath their feet. Lightning lit the sky around them as the static charge could be felt in the air. Charlie slipped in front of Bella and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bells you have to rein it in. It's okay. You're safe. I made a promise remember. I won't let anyone hurt you."

A down pour began as she stared straight ahead, the power beginning to take over. She could feel the electricity sparking between her finger tips as her body shivered with the need to release it. She clenched her jaw tightly as she tried to find a happy memory. Suddenly an image of Rosalie Hale entered her mind and a strange sense of calm flowed through every nerve in her body. The rain continued but the wind began to slowly fade to a gentle breeze as she took slow deep breaths.

Charlie saw her eyes fade to a bright icy blue as she looked down and then bent to pick up her sunglasses. She slid them effortlessly onto her face as she stood straight again and looked at her father.

"I think it's best if I go home." She said calmly.

He nodded, "Let me get my gear."

She shook her head, "You can stay if you want dad. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind bringing you home."

Charlie frowned at his daughter, "Are you sure Bells?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "I'll be at the cabin if you need me."

He caught her arm as she turned, "No. Let me get my fishing gear out of Billy's truck and we will go home."

She gave him a grateful smile as they walked to the driver side door, "Thank you."

He bumped her shoulder, "Anything for my kid."

She chuckled as she opened her door and Jacob hurried up to her, "You don't have to go Bella."

"It's better if I go Jacob. I really don't want to be near people like Sam. I've had enough of it over the past few years." She pulled herself up into her truck as her cell phone rang.

She pulled it out and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Jacob frowned, "Someone special?"

"You could say that." She winked at him as she shut her door and answered the phone, "Red."

A laugh echoed through the phone, "You up for a visitor Darling?"

Bella snorted, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you are so delicious when you blush." The strong female voice said huskily.

She rolled her eyes as she watched her father drop his fishing gear into the bed of her truck and grin at the counter top through the rearview mirror, "Are you trying to seduce me over the phone Red?"

"Depends. Is it working?" The low voice asked with a chuckle.

Bella sighed but a smile was in her voice, "What do you need Red?"

"I'm on my way there now. I'll see you this evening."

"Wait. What?"

There was a click as the call ended and Bella stared at her phone in utter shock. She felt excitement and then jumped, startled, as Charlie opened the truck door. He chuckled at her as he climbed in, "Didn't mean to startle you Bells."

She laughed as she shook her head, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. All ready?"

He nodded and she backed out of the Black's driveway. Once at home Charlie roped Bella into helping him cut fire wood after they installed the counter top at Bella's insistence. Winter would be coming early this year and he wanted to be prepared for when it hit. She couldn't argue with that and was happy to help him, enjoying spending time with him. As she set up the wood for him to chop he sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry Bells."

She froze in mid movement before shaking her head, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "They sold me to the man that took me to that warehouse in Nevada." She stood up straight, "When I was in the hospital Renee swore that if I said anything she would make sure I'd never escape again, that the next person would finish the job."

She watched his anger play out on his face before his shoulders slumped, "I'm so sorry Bells."

She shoved him as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards in shock and stared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you before, you have nothing to apologize for. I can take pity from other people but not from you Pop."

"I'm not giving you pity Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, that I didn't fight harder to keep you from that…" he trailed off as his face turned red in anger.

Without a thought she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I never blamed you. I will never blame you."

His arms were strong as they wrapped around her tightly. It was what they had both needed and in a way it brought them even closer than they were before. They both understood that the other was sorry for a reason and they each had never blamed the other in the first place.

After an hour of work in comfortable silence she asked, "Would you mind if I stayed the night in the cabin tonight?"

He glanced over at her, "Expecting company?"

She frowned at him until he nodded toward a sleek black car pulled into the driveway and Charlie's eyebrows rose at the vehicle, "Fancy."

Bella chuckled as a curly red haired woman stepped out of the car in bright red high heels. She grinned at the woman as she approached in the expensive looking dress, "Fuck me pumps to boot."

Victoria winked at her, "Only for you Darling."

Bella laughed and glanced at a bright red faced Charlie, "Victoria this is my dad, Charlie. Dad this is Victoria, the prosecutor on mine, Renee and Phil's case."

Charlie shook Victoria's hand, "I see where Bella gets her good looks from."

Charlie grinned, "Thanks for taking care of my daughter."

Victoria smirked at Bella, "It was my pleasure, believe me."

Bella felt a rush of excitement, "Why don't we head to my cabin V. We can talk there."

She smiled at Charlie, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded and watched her walk away as he caught Bella's arm, "Just the prosecutor huh?"

Bella grinned at him, "Call it the old Swan charm Pops."

She slid into the front seat of Victoria's Mercedes and pointed her to the dirt path on the right near the fence. Once they were at the cabin Bella led Victoria inside.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked as she pulled a bottle from the oven, handing one to Victoria.

Victoria took it and took a small drink, "I have news and I missed you Isabella."

Bella felt herself harden, "What news? I thought we weren't going to do this anymore? You need to find your mate V."

Victoria's golden eyes darkened quickly as she sat her bottle on the marble counter that Bella and Charlie had installed a few hours before, "I missed you. Until we find our mates we can still have fun right? No harm in that."

She blurred to Bella and pressed her body tight against her. Bella growled softly and sighed, "Fuck."

She unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall as she grabbed Victoria and lifted her onto the counter, "Do not break this counter. I just installed it."

She pushed deep inside of Victoria's core and they both moaned in pleasure. Movements became quick as need won out over pleasure and soon Bella stepped out of her shoes and jeans and carried Victoria to the sofa.

Victoria pulled her dress over her head before Bella laid her back and growled as she pulled Bella harder into her. All night they went hard and fast, needing each release that they gave one another. Pleasure built and exploded and built again.

By morning Bella was exhausted but felt good and they showered. As she dressed she turned to Victoria.

"What news did you have?"

Victoria pulled a tight pair of jeans and a low cut tee on and frowned, "It's going to take a while. Don't you have to get to school?"

She shook her head as she grabbed her cell phone off the counter, "I'll let my dad know I won't be going today. He'll cover for me."

After the text was sent to Charlie she put a coffee cup of deer blood in the microwave for Victoria and made a pot of coffee for herself. They sat at the island counter and Victoria opened her briefcase, pulling a packet of papers out. She slid it across the counter to Bella.

"Read through that first."

She sighed as she began to read and then shook her head, "You know I hate lawyer speak. Just tell me the gist of it."

Victoria chuckled, "So romantic Bella."

She smirked at the beautiful red head, "You seem to think so."

The vampire leaned forward, the tops of her breasts visible clearly, "I do Darling."

Bella swallowed and ignored the rush of lust that dropped down her spine, "Talk."

"You're no fun," she pouted then sighed as she motioned to the papers, "These go into detail about my old acquaintance, the man who took you, James Witherdale."

Bella read through some more of the papers and froze, "Area 51 is real?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Out of curiosity do you prefer long chapters or short chapters?

* * *

.

The day had been spent with Victoria trying every trick she had to get Bella to spend the day in bed with her, and eventually she had won. She knew the human would have to sleep at some point but she also knew the girl very well. Bella had more stamina than any human she had ever met and on more than one occasion she had to slip sleeping pills into her drinks just so the girl would sleep. She had always worried about this human's health.

When she first met Bella she was just another human but after engaging with her she realized there was so much more to Bella than meets the eye. She quickly found herself falling for the human. In all her more than three hundred years she despised humans. They were so weak and fragile. She had killed so many without a thought and then when she got bored and cleaned herself up, she became an attorney. It filled her days with work and in a way she became excited about life again.

She stared at Bella as the girl began heating up a cup of blood, her mind returning to Phoenix months ago.

.

* * *

.

_Victoria sat behind her desk studying the computer monitor in front of her. A triple murder with a killer whose trying to claim self defense. She shook her head as she continued to read over the file, unbelieving how idiotic humans could be. A knock on her door was a welcomed distraction as a burn was simmering in the back of her throat, her hunger becoming harder to ignore. _

"_Come in."_

_Her assistant opened the door and entered with her head down. _

_Victoria eyed the smallish human for a few minutes, sensing the woman's reluctance to speak. Finally she sighed, "What is it?"_

_The woman looked up at her boss, fear rolling through her body. Since day one she knew something was different about her boss she just didn't know what it was. However the flaming red head had been nothing but kind to her so she put those differences out of her mind and accepted the job gracefully. Two years later and her boss was the top prosecutor in the country. She had seen her boss's anger once before and fear hadn't been the word for what she felt at the time._

_In the past year her boss had been spending a lot of time with the reason she was now in her office, Isabella Swan. She had just gotten off the phone with the police chief and now had the unnerving task of telling Ms. Victoria the horrible news. Victoria had been listed as Bella's emergency contact for the past six months at every state and federal department in the world. Victoria had it done when Bella had started receiving the threatening messages._

"_Don't just stand there Tina. We both have a lot of work to do." Victoria said annoyed._

_Tina took a deep breath, "I just got off the Phone with Chief Revin, Ma'am." She hesitated._

_Fear began to form in the pit of Victoria's stomach as she watched the woman in front of her fidget. Her fear turned to anger, "What happened?" she snapped._

_Tina jumped in surprise at the anger that was now directed at her, "Bella." She blurted._

_Victoria felt the blood drain from her face as she sat back in her chair._

_Tina stumbled over her words, "She's been taken. Her mother and step-father s-s-sold her to… J-James Witherdale."_

_A snarl ripped from Victoria's chest as she blurred to her feet shocking the human in front of her. Rage poured through her veins at the thought of her Bella in that sadistic bastards hands. _

_She froze._

_She had no right to claim Bella as hers. Bella is not her mate but she is the closest thing she has to one. Bella made her happy. Just the thought of seeing Bella made her want to jump for joy and then usually she'd gag because she's not that kind of person. She's in love with Bella, so yes in this way Bella was hers and she would be damned if anything happened to her. _

.

* * *

.

Victoria was jerked out of her thoughts by the very girl she had been thinking about, "V are you okay?"

Bella was suddenly beside her on the sofa, two steaming cups on the table. She smiled at the girl, "Sorry I was just lost in thought."

Bella eyed her best friend and cocked her head to the side deciding to let it go for now, "Why are you really here then?"

Victoria sighed. Keeping things from Bella had never worked in the past so she said it right to the point, "Renee and Phil escaped custody yesterday."

Bella froze, "That's why you came here? To find them?"

Victoria shook her head, "To make sure you are safe. Well that and the amazing orgasms that only you can give me."

Bella chuckled, "I swear you're addicted to sex."

Victoria grinned, "What can I say? You leave me extremely satisfied."

Bella pushed the vampire away gently and moved to the far end of the sofa, "So how long are you here?"

She watched the vampire take a long slow drink from the coffee cup before she asked, "Got any more blood?"

She narrowed her eyes at her, "Victoria."

Victoria sighed exaggeratedly, "Fine. I took a small vacation so I could come up here for a while."

Bella shook her head as she stood and moved towards the front door, "No. I'm fine here V. You have a job and a life back in Phoenix. You can't just leave all that for me."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Victoria snapped at her.

She frowned, "Get what?"

Victoria blurred to her and pinned her back against the wall with vampire strength, "I love you Bella. I will never let anyone touch you again."

She stared into Victoria's pitch black eyes, "V you know this isn't how it's supposed to be. You need to find your mate."

A growl ripped from Victoria's lips, "Some vampire's never find their mates Bella. I love you, right here right now. Shouldn't that be enough for now?"

Bella slipped out of the vampire's hold and stared at her, "You mean a lot to me V but I'm not in love with you."

"I can live with that Bella. Just let me love you and take care of you." She held her hand out to her.

Bella smiled for a moment then sighed, "I still have time, I should get to school."

"Want a ride?" Bella shrugged and followed Victoria to the Mercedes.

Victoria sped to the school and pulled into the parking lot. A low growl left her throat as Bella reached for the door and she frowned, "What's wrong V?"

She stared out the black tented window, "Vampires, five of them. Bella they will smell me all over you." She frowned at her.

Bella grinned, "Yeah I know them. I'll be fine. Go for a hunt Victoria. Just drop my truck off by lunch okay."

Victoria grabbed her arm, "Call me if you need anything in the mean time. I won't go far."

At Bella's nod Victoria kissed her deeply before she got out. She watched Victoria pull out of the parking lot reluctantly and sighed as she glanced over at the five staring people with golden eyes. Her eyes landed on Rosalie and she frowned at the murderous glare the blonde was sporting at the rapidly disappearing Mercedes. She took a deep breath and headed into the building as the bell rang, knowing it was going to be a very long day.

At lunch she walked to the cafeteria and entered, finding all of the Cullen's at their usual table. Rosalie smiled at her and Bella nodded once at her. She went towards the line but her arm was grabbed by Lauren. Lauren dragged her across the cafeteria and slammed Bella's back against the brick wall. Bella frowned as pain shot through her back. It wasn't fully healed yet and was still painful to the touch.

"So what's the deal Swan?" Lauren snapped at her angrily.

"What do you mean?" She grimaced in pain.

Jessica scoffed, "Oh come on. You were talking with some woman in a brand new Mercedes this morning, you haven't been at school in two days, and we saw you in an embrace with Hale Friday. What gives?"

Lauren glared at her, "You think you're better than us because the Cullen's decided to pull you into their creepy relationships?"

Bella shook her head, "You two are crazier than I thought." She took a step around them but Lauren jerked her back against the wall hard causing her to gasp from the sharp pain that exploded in her body.

She pressed against her body so she could get directly in Bella's face, "I want an answer Swan."

Bella suddenly felt uncomfortable, she could feel her body shutting down as it had that first day with James in that warehouse. Panic gripped her chest and her heart beat frantically as a high pitched ringing sounded in her ears. She knew the panic attack was coming and she wouldn't be able to stop it, in front of all these people. Suddenly Lauren was jerked backwards and landed on her ass on the tile floor.

Bella stared wide eyed at Rosalie Hale as she stood between her and Lauren, "Leave her alone."

Rosalie's voice was cold and there was a hint of a threat in her tone. She wasn't in the mood for another female to grind their body against her mate, especially when an unknown vampire was already being intimate with her mate. Her instincts to protect her mate were in overdrive now and it angered her all the more that she could smell the other vampire's scent all over HER mate. Bella obviously has a history with that vampire but it would take time for her to tell Rosalie the extent of that relationship, and that required Bella getting to know her first.

Lauren stood and glared at Bella, "This isn't over Swan." She turned and stomped out of the cafeteria pulling Jessica with her.

Bella eyed Rosalie curiously, "Thank you?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but she always found that when someone would do something for her they always expected something in return, even if she didn't ask for help.

Rosalie frowned at her, "Can we talk?"

Bella raised one eyebrow and Rosalie felt arousal stir between her thighs.

"I thought we already were?" Bella said sarcastically.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "Smart ass."

Bella nodded but shrugged and led her out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot, needing the fresh air, "I'm always sarcastic."

Rosalie followed Bella and had to suppress a moan as she watched Bella's ass move in her tight jeans. She shook her head and focused on the parking lot as she followed Bella to her truck.

"This yours?" Rosalie asked carefully.

Bella nodded, "Bought it myself a while ago. When I got out of the hospital I needed something to sleep in." She shrugged.

Rosalie frowned, "Hospital?"

Bella froze and Rosalie feared she asked too soon but Bella nodded. Her eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglass but it was like she wasn't even standing in the parking lot anymore. Even her voice sounded distant.

"Yeah. I spent four and half months recovering. Then when I was discharged I used this so I could at least have some where comfortable to sleep." She opened the tailgate and hopped up on it to sit.

She couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable with Rosalie. Even with Victoria it had taken a few weeks for her to get comfortable enough with her to actually speak to her, but Rosalie was different. Something about her pulled her in, like she needed to be close to her. It was strange yet satisfying at the same time.

Rosalie stood in front of her, pulling her from her confusing thoughts, "Recovering from what?"

Rosalie saw how uncomfortable Bella became and she half regretted asking but at the same time she wanted to know. It was the first step in getting to know more about her. She waited patiently for Bella to answer.

Bella studied Rosalie's golden eyes as she thought about what to tell her. There wasn't any malicious intent in her eyes and she seemed genuinely interested in knowing her. Something in Rosalie's face made her feel safe and that familiar arousal began as the dragons returned in full force in her stomach.

She sighed heavily and it took a few minutes for her to speak, "I was kidnapped and held for three weeks."

Bella sat in surprise. She had never said it before and it had actually felt good to say it out loud. It proved it hadn't happened all in her mind even though she wished it had. No, her scars were physical proof of that, but to say it out loud was something she never thought she would be able to do.

Anger filled Rosalie's posture but she asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

Bella shrugged and stared at the woods in the distance, "I got plastered off my ass Friday night and told my father not to touch me even though I had fallen over a chair and he was just trying to help me up." She looked right into Rosalie's eyes, "So yeah I'm a lot better than I was six months ago."

Rosalie took a step forward, placing her body right between Bella's legs, "No one will ever touch you again Bella. I promise."

For some reason, Bella believed her. She also enjoyed the feeling of Rosalie's body in between her legs, a lot more than she should. She gasped and quickly slammed her hand down into her lap, hiding what had just decided to jump up and shout hello. Her thoughts raced in her mind as she realized that without a shadow of a doubt she believed Rosalie and yet she hadn't believed Victoria when she had said the same thing earlier that morning.

Rosalie frowned at Bella, "My father told me about your body. He said the doctors call it a very rare anomaly."

Bella shifted uncomfortably, "Yes… I mean no, it's called intersex. I'm not ashamed of it I'm just pretty sure it's best to keep it private."

Rosalie nodded and stared into Bella's eyes, "You don't have to hide it from me."

Bella shook her head, "It's not….I haven't…ugh.." she took a deep breath and stared at Rosalie in her slowly darkening eyes, "I haven't had this reaction to anyone or anything since…um…" She sighed angrily, "Fuck! Why is this so hard?" She sighed angrily.

Rosalie's eyebrows rose, "I make you that hard?"

"Yes. Wait what?! No...I mean yes…But…Holy shit what are you doing to me?" She rubbed her face as heat rushed up her neck and she knew her cheeks would be red with the blush.

Rosalie chuckled, "I'm sorry. What do you mean then?"

Bella took a calming breath and inhaled Rosalie's scent finding cinnamon and apples. It was soothing to Bella and she was finally able to say it.

"I haven't had this reaction to anyone or anything since I was tortured, at least not instantly. It took me weeks before I felt like this for someone." She let out a breath.

Her heart hammered in her chest as the realization of what she said hit her. She had said it. Not just in her mind but to someone, a real person. She admitted it for the first time in six months and it felt good, relief flooded her system as her heart raced. A weight felt lifted from her shoulders and she knew that it was a step forward, a small step but a step none the less.

A growl rolled from Rosalie's lips and her eyes became pitch black. Her body began to shake and the growl grew louder. Bella frowned at her and for the first time since meeting Victoria, she reached out and touched another person.

Rosalie froze at the touch. The growl disappeared instantly and she stared at the hand on her arm. Edward had told her that Bella did not like to be touched, from what he had heard in Charlie Swan's mind, not even him. Not even the troll of a mother she had could touch her. Now Rosalie was being touched by Bella and it felt like ecstasy had been pumped directly into her dormant heart.

Bella began to run her fingers up and down Rosalie's arm and smiled slightly at the electricity that made her fingers tingle. It was an amazing feeling and she desperately wanted to know what it felt like for Rosalie's hands to touch her bare skin.

Rosalie's voice was soft as she asked, "Would that someone be the one who dropped you off this morning, in the Mercedes?"

Bella pulled her hand away quickly as Victoria's face filled her mind, "Yes. She is my best friend. She's helped me so much in the time since."

Rosalie nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "She's very lucky then."

Bella frowned as Rosalie took a step away from her and she felt a loss that made her rub her chest, in pain. The bell rang and Rosalie held her hand out to her, "May I walk you to class?"

Bella couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips, "If you want."

For the first time in a year she reached out to someone else, sliding her hand into Rosalie's easily. It felt natural, like they had done it a thousand times before. She had to force herself not to interlace their fingers together as she jumped off the tailgate and closed it with one hand, not wanting to break the connection with Rosalie just yet.

As she turned she came face to face with Rosalie and slowly lost herself in the bright golden eyes that stared back at her. Nothing else existed in that moment but the two of them. One taller than the other, one blonde one brunette, and neither one wanted to move. Something nagged at the back of her mind but she couldn't focus on it, something that she knew she needed to know but it would pull out of her reach at the last second.

Finally the tardy bell rang and they both blinked, a blush rushing up Bella's neck quickly, "I better get going."

Rosalie walked beside her to the biology classroom and then said, "I'd like to spend time with you sometime Bella, outside of school."

She smiled at the blonde, "Any time gorgeous."

Rosalie's jaw dropped as Bella chuckled and slipped into her classroom. Mr. Banner frowned at her, "You're late Ms Swan."

Bella frowned, "I had a slight problem I had to deal with Mr. Banner. It won't happen again."

He nodded and shooed her to her seat next to a grinning Edward. He whispered, "Yeah a problem of not having sex with Rosalie."

She elbowed him in the side and only managed to hurt herself, "Shut up, just because you're not getting any."

He snorted, "Don't break Rosalie's heart. She's been through a lot."

She frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

"We all saw you arrive with that other vampire and we can smell her all over you. You can't have them both Bella." He snapped.

She glared at him, "I wasn't planning on it and for your information you don't know anything about me."

"Swan, Cullen, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked, annoyed.

Bella stood angrily, knocking her chair onto the floor, "Not a fucking thing." She spat at him before she walked quickly out of the room as the other students in the room gasped and giggled.

She hurried angrily down the hallway and turned a corner, trying to escape her anger. She slammed into a brick wall and landed with a grunt on her ass on the floor. She looked up as Rosalie spun around and frowned down at her, "Bella! Are you okay?"

Bella sighed as she took the offered hand, "That brother of yours needs to mind his own fucking business." She jerked away from Rosalie and continued on her way through the hallway towards the exit.

"What did Edward do now?" Rosalie asked as she easily kept up with her.

Bella stopped and turned to her, "I'm not playing you Rosalie. I'm not trying to have two people, I didn't even want one. I would never do that to you or to anyone that I care about. He doesn't know me and for that matter neither do you!"

Rosalie frowned and opened her mouth but Bella kept going, "It's none of his or your business who I was with or what we were doing. It doesn't concern either one of you."

Was she trying to convince Rosalie or herself? She didn't want to think about that. She didn't ask for Victoria to come into her life and make things better, to make her better. She didn't ask to go to school with five vampires, with one making her question everything she's ever known or thought she's known.

Rosalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, pulling her into her body. Her lips landed on her and she savored the mango taste that she received from Bella's lips.

Bella's mind went blank. All she could focus on was Rosalie's lips against her own and the taste of peaches. She felt herself relax into the vampire's hold and her hands rested on the taller woman's hips. She melted into Rosalie's body as her mind tried to jump start itself again. She wanted this to happen, needed it to happen.

In that moment she realized she needed Rosalie in every way possible, and not just the physical way but the emotional way as well. It was as corny as fireworks going off in Bella's head as their lips fit perfectly against one another. Rosalie ran her tongue along Bella's bottom lip requesting entrance and Bella knew if she didn't give it Rosalie wouldn't mind, but Bella did so she granted access.

Their tongues met and an explosion of happiness filled Bella's chest. Rosalie tasted like peaches and Bella pressed her body more firmly against Rosalie's. She needed her closer.

Rosalie's hands gripped Bella's hips and jerked her tight against her body before her hands rested on the small of her back. Bella rested her hands on Rosalie's chest gently and gripped the front of her shirt tightly in her hands. She didn't want it to end but as the bell rang it was like a jolt of lightning went through her body.

She jerked back and Rosalie frowned at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Bella frowned, the question of who Rosalie's mate was front and center in her mind. In a way she dreaded the answer but at the same time she wished for what she felt to be true, she wanted to hear it out loud. Why else was she so drawn to Rosalie? Why did she need Rosalie like she was the air she breathed?

"I have to go." She backed away from Rosalie.

She spun on her heel and ran to her truck. She didn't even think about anything as she sped out of the parking lot nearly taking Tyler's van out in the process. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she passed the edge of town and hit speed dial four.

"Bella? I thought you were in class."

She could feel her lungs trying to suck air in as she spoke quickly, "What does it mean for a vampire to find their mate?"

A sigh came over the line, "When a vampire finds it's mate we becomes protective, overly protective if the mate is human. Our primal instincts come out and nothing else matters but the mate. Why are you asking?"

She ended the call and tossed the phone on the seat next to her. She focused on the long drive to Port Angeles letting her mind shut down for while.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

She parked in front of the small grocery store and made her way into the store thinking about Rosalie. She filled the shopping cart with food that Charlie liked and snacks that they both liked, working on autopilot. As she made her way to the checkout she felt eyes on her back. She turned and found a beautiful older woman with golden eyes smiling at her. She cocked her head at the woman questioningly.

"Bella Swan right?" The woman asked as she guided her cart closer.

"Depends on who's asking." She kept her eyes on the woman.

A chuckle came from the woman, "Pardon me for being rude. I'm Esme Cullen. Rosalie's mother."

Bella felt herself relax as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Then yes I am." She couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"If I'm right, school doesn't let out for another two hours."

Esme gave her a stern look and Bella suddenly felt like she was in the presence of a mother bear. She swallowed before she spoke, "I needed some air and Charlie likes the refrigerator empty and I don't." She shrugged and gave a lopsided grin to the Cullen Matriarch.

Esme chuckled, "I guess that is a good enough reason. Are my children treating you with respect?"

How could she answer without sounding rude? The mood Edward had put her in made her want to snap but at the same time Rosalie had filled her with such warmth with the kiss that she was torn. Esme seemed to notice and frowned.

"If they have mistreated you in anyway Bella, all you have to do is say so." Esme's voice took on a firm note.

Bella found herself shaking her head, "No. I mean Edward needs to learn to mind his own business and stop trying to force his way into my thoughts…" she froze.

Esme nodded, "He doesn't know boundaries sometimes. I do apologize for that. I will talk to him but if you don't mind me asking, how do you know about us?"

She sighed, "It's a very long story Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme please." Esme smiled.

She paid for her items and waited for Esme to do the same before heading out to her truck. After it was all loaded in the back seat of the truck she turned to Esme, "I'm sorry I just…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Has Rosalie told you?" Esme asked with a frown. At Bella's confused frown the woman sighed, "Rosalie is a difficult woman to deal with. I would know, I've been doing it for seventy years."

"It is but it's not just that. It's complicated even more from my relationship with a friend of mine, who also happens to be a vampire."

Esme's eyes widened slightly, "Is that vampire in town?"

Bella nodded suddenly feeling guilty, "Yes. Something has come up with my things in Phoenix."

"If there is anything we can do just let us know. This vampire, has she explained mates to you?"

Bella shook her head as thunder rolled overhead, "Not completely."

"Why don't I buy you dinner and we can talk?" Esme motioned to the Italian restaurant across the street.

She shrugged and followed Esme to the restaurant. For the next two hours Esme explained everything about vampire mates to her. Her mind was reeling at how she didn't see it from the moment she met Rosalie but then again she had a lot of other things on her mind.

She couldn't imagine having a mate. Hell up to a six months ago she couldn't even imagine being with anyone in any way. Now she had Victoria claiming to be in love with her and Rosalie claiming that she was her mate. She felt over loaded. Yes she had been drawn to Rosalie in an unusual way and yes she believed everything that Rosalie said to her, but being her mate?

"What about Victoria?" She asked as she frowned down at her plate, "I care about her."

Esme was silent for a moment and Bella looked up at her. She was deep in thought for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "You are still human Bella. You won't feel it as strong as Rosalie does. You have your whole life in front of you. None of us would have chosen this if we had the choice."

Bella frowned, "None of you had a choice?"

Esme smiled softly at her and shook her head, "No. Carlisle turned us because we were dying. My husband would never willingly take someone's life from them."

Bella's heart broke at the thought that Rosalie had been dying and anger filled her chest but she nodded, "Victoria didn't have a choice either. I already know that I will become one, Uncle Aro made that perfectly clear to me."

Esme froze like a statue, "Wait Uncle Aro? You've met Aro Volturi and you are still human?"

Bella nodded as the waitress refilled her soda, "Yeah. He's nice enough, gets a kick out of me calling him Uncle. I'd hate to be on his bad side though. He said I could finish high school before I was turned and Uncle Marcus claimed dibs on turning me if I hadn't found my mate yet."

Esme looked horrified and Bella began to worry that she upset her, "Did I say something to upset you?"

Esme shook her head, "No. Aro usually doesn't give that choice."

Bella sighed, "I'm a special case, in my Uncle's words."

Esme eyed her carefully, "I have wondered why you wear the sunglasses."

She felt her body stiffen as she focused on the other side of the room, "It's complicated." She pushed away from the table, "Thank you for talking with me but I really have to get going. My dad will be home soon."

Esme nodded, "Of course. Don't worry about the check. It's my treat."

Bella smiled at her, "Thank you Esme. I'll see you later."

She made her way outside into the cool night air and hurried across the road to the dark store parking lot. The breeze was sharp against her face and she felt a rush of panic in her body as she grew closer and closer to her truck.

Four men stood around the front of it and eyed her with grins. She wiggled the fingers on her right hand that was at her side and the wind shifted directions, blowing from behind them to her carrying the scent of alcohol. She held her keys tighter in her hand as she slowed her walk. Their voices carried on the wind to her ears and she felt her blood begin to boil under her skin.

"Hey girl, this your truck?"

"Why don't you give us a ride."

She shook her head, "No." She quickly unlocked the truck door as they began to surround her.

"Awe, don't be that way." One placed his hand against her door, preventing her from opening it.

"No need to be shy." Another younger man moved close behind her, sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

The oldest of the men reached out and grabbed her wrist, "We could have some fun tonight."

Her heart beat faster in her chest as she felt the skin on her wrist begin to burn. The man yelped and jerked his hand away. He stared wide eyed at the burned fingers and palm of his right hand as the skin blistered in front of his eyes.

"Freak!" He screamed at her as he cradled his hand, the third degree burn affected the nerves.

The other three men began to move forward until the sound of squealing tires sounded behind them. A red BMW skid to a stop two feet from the man with the burned hand and a tall figure exited the vehicle.

Bella's heart skipped a beat as Rosalie stepped into her headlights and her blonde hair seemed to glow brightly. Her pitch black eyes were glaring at the men surrounding Bella as she spoke, "Get in the truck."

Bella jerked her door open then frowned at Rosalie, "Please don't."

Finally Rosalie looked directly at her, "I'll follow you home."

She nodded and took a step towards the truck. The man closest to her grabbed her around the throat from behind and pulled her back against his chest, "The girl is with us. Why don't you get out of here blondie. This doesn't concern you."

A low deep growl rolled from Rosalie and the four men glanced at each other. Rosalie took a step forward, "Let. Her. Go." Her voice was low and filled with rage.

His arm tightened around Bella's neck and she gasped for air. She watched as Rosalie blurred forward. The man's arm disappeared from around her neck with a sickening snap and he screamed as he hit his knees, his arm bent the wrong direction as it dangled limply.

Bella suddenly found herself in Rosalie's arms as the blonde glared at the three remaining men, "Leave now."

They helped their friend up and ran towards the road as Bella held perfectly still. Rosalie ran her nose down her neck and she could feel Rosalie's cool breath on her collarbone before she inhaled deeply. She could feel Rosalie's body slowly relaxing around her.

"Is there a reason you know I was here?" she asked quietly.

Rosalie pulled back just enough to look at her, "Alice had a vision of you…" Anger burned in her eyes again.

Bella nodded, "So the pixie can see the future?"

Rosalie chuckled, "She can only see the path that someone is on when they are on it. If they change their minds the vision changes."

"So she saw me having dinner with your mother, Esme?" She felt the muscles relax completely in Rosalie's arms as her mind focused on something other than killing those men.

"She didn't tell me that part. You should have waited for her to walk you over here."

Bella pulled away from the now relaxed vampire, "And miss you rescuing me? Not a chance."

"You didn't know I would be here." Rosalie said angrily.

She shrugged, "Esme and I had a nice long talk about Vampire's and their mates. If I understood her correctly, you will know when I am in trouble or feeling anxious at least. You would feel a pull to come to me."

Rosalie was slightly angry at her mother for telling Bella but she nodded, "Something like that."

"So you knew I was feeling fear then?"

Another nod.

Bella shook her head, "I don't know what to do about this, us…" The light breeze was beginning to die down as the moon cast an eerie white glow on things.

"Bella I'm not going to force you to be with me. I just thought it was best that you know. If I happen to show up when you need help or are feeling sad, then it wouldn't seem weird to you."

She nodded, "I should go. You don't have to follow me home. In fact it would be better if you didn't."

Rosalie frowned, "Because of that other Vampire?"

"Victoria, her name is Victoria and she is-"

"Your lover?" Rosalie snapped the question, unable to control it, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bella rolled her eyes, "My best friend."

"I can smell her on you still." Rosalie said darkly.

"Look I'm not going to stand in the middle of a dark parking lot at ten o'clock at night and explain myself to you. Victoria means something to me and so do you but in different ways. I just need time to sort through all these feelings. I'm not good at it Hale." She turned to her truck.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to push." Her voice softened as the golden ring returned to her eyes.

Bella pulled herself up into her truck, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Hale."

"See you tomorrow Isabella."

Bella froze as Rosalie turned back to her BMW. She hated her full name but when Rosalie said it, it made a shiver run down her spine. In a very pleasant way. She watched the blonde enter her car and pull out of the parking lot before she started the truck and headed home.

As she guessed Charlie was waiting for her as she pulled into the driveway next to the police cruiser. She slid out of the truck as Victoria walked out of the house and raised her eyebrows at her. Bella opened the back door of her truck before turning to Charlie.

"We should have a full kitchen now."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" he asked as he grabbed a few bags from the truck.

She frowned, "I left my phone in the truck and it died while I was having dinner with Esme Cullen."

A growl rolled from Victoria and Bella sighed, "V not now. I've had enough of emotional vampires tonight."

"Fine but we will talk about it tomorrow." The angry red head carefully grabbed the rest of the bags and blurred into the house.

Bella sighed as she rolled her eyes and shut her truck door. She slipped into the house and stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a grin. She watched Victoria and Charlie put the groceries away as they laughed and joked. When they were done dinner Victoria took Bella's hand and led her upstairs.

"Her scent is all over you." Victoria snapped after she shut Bella's bedroom door behind them.

Bella groaned and fell back on her bed, "I don't need this right now." She closed her eyes.

"Talk to me Bella."

She sat up and looked over at the red head, "Rosalie says I'm her mate V."

Victoria went as still as a statue as she stared at Bella. Bella watched her eyes slowly darken as pain flashed in her eyes. Finally she said quietly, "I love you Bella."

Bella held her hand out, "Lay with me."

Victoria took her hand and stretched out on the bed next to her as she laid back, "What does this mean now? For us I mean."

Bella shrugged, "I don't know V. All I know is that I have more important things to focus on than being someone's mate."

"I enrolled at the school today."

Bella stared at Victoria in horror, "Please tell me you are kidding."

Victoria shook her head, "No. I can protect you better there. I'll know if James gets close."

Bella stood quickly, "I can't have you and Rosalie in the same place at the same time. Ever. You two will kill each other and right now I can't lose you but I also don't want to lose Rosalie."

Victoria grinned, "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. Now come to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Bella groaned as she fell into bed and dreaded the next day.

.

* * *

.

The next morning Bella drove to school in her truck with Victoria grinning beside her. She knew this would not end well when she arrived with Victoria and Rosalie saw them. It was hard enough trying to process the fact that she now felt like she belonged to Rosalie. For most of the night she had laid in bed thinking about Rosalie and what it meant that she was her mate.

Victoria had gone hunting around two in the morning and Bella had sat at her window and stared into the forest, trying to decipher how she felt about the whole mate thing. Victoria hadn't pushed anything more last night and Bella knew it would be hard for Victoria to let her go. In a way they had both helped each other learn to love again.

She parked in her usual spot and glanced over at the Cullen's, "V I'm warning you."

"I promise Bella. Best behavior." She grinned showing her teeth.

"Ugh!"

She shoved her door open and slid from the truck as Victoria's laughter followed her. Rosalie's head snapped up and her eyes landed directly on her. She could feel the golden eyes burning into her as Victoria walked around the truck to her side.

A growl rolled across the parking lot and Victoria chuckled, "She's feisty."

Bella glared at her, "V I'm going to kill you one day."

Victoria leaned against Bella's body and whispered, "Promise to make it hurt?"

Bella shook her head and let the electricity rolled down her chest. Victoria jumped back with a hiss, "Shit Bella I didn't mean literally."

Bella shrugged and looked over at Rosalie. A satisfied grin pulled at her lips and Bella couldn't help but smile at the blonde vampire.

Victoria's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "You feel it don't you?"

Bella stared at Victoria as she let the emotions run through her body. She felt safe knowing Rosalie was just across the lot. She felt a warmth at just the thought of the blonde and her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing her, hearing her voice, smelling her scent.

She turned to look over at Rosalie as she spoke, "Yes, I really do."

Victoria was in all of her classes and she knew the only way that had happened was because she had hacked the school system to make sure they would be together all day. By lunch she noticed something was off with Victoria. She led the red head to the truck and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on with you V? You've been acting weird all day."

Victoria sighed, "You don't have to worry about me coming between you and Hale."

Bella raised her right eyebrow, "Because?"

A growl rolled from Victoria, "I found my mate."

Bella felt her eyes widened involuntarily, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes and then pointed him out, "Him. Let me guess he's her brother?"

Bella followed Victoria's line of sight and burst into laughter, "No fucking way!"

Victoria's eyes narrowed as she glared at her, "Fuck you Swan."

Bella doubled over in laughter, "I love you V but that is fucking hilarious."

"And why is that?" she snapped.

Bella stood straight as her tears rolled down her face, "The sex addict and the prude Edward. This should be really fucking interesting." Another wave of hysterics had her doubling over again.

Victoria glared at Bella for a moment then grinned evilly as Rosalie appeared next to Edward, "Bella?"

She calmed and stood, "I'm sorry."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Bella glared at her and the bell rang, "Why were we friends again?"

Victoria wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, "Because we fell in love."

Bella snorted, "You did. Not me."

"True but after the first orgasm you were hooked."

Bella pulled away from her and said sarcastically, "Well who wouldn't after you sucked me off so hard it gave me a five minute orgasm."

She turned and ran into the building, smiling as she heard Victoria's voice following her, "You little fuck!" Two vicious growls followed them both as they made their way to class quickly.

Bella sat beside Edward as Victoria checked in with the teacher and was made to sit with Mike. Edward glared at Bella for a moment before he spoke, "She's my mate."

"So I hear." She said without looking at him.

"How can it be that both Rosalie and I would end up mated to people like you two?"

She frowned at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, "I can feel her love for you Bella and I can hear Rosalie's love for you in her mind."

Guilt filled her body, "I'm sorry Edward. Can you read her mind?"

He shook his head, "No. Seems you two are closer than I thought."

She sighed, "I didn't plan for any of this to happen. We do love each other but we have also been through more than you could imagine together."

He nodded with sadness on his face, "I can understand that. We all just need some time to work through all this."

She nodded, "It feels like it's happening so fast but on the other hand it doesn't feel fast enough."

He smiled, "So we will all take it a day at a time. Just remember what Esme told you. Mates evoke strong emotions without meaning to. Rosalie would do anything for you, including kill for you."

She nodded and let her mind slip into a Rosalie induced fog for the rest of class. She had so much going on outside of Forks but what was happening in Forks is what kept her attention. James, Renee, Phil, none of them mattered anymore. Her mind kept going back to Rosalie. She needed her in her life like she needed oxygen. She knew it would be easier to stop fighting it and admit that Rosalie was what she needed. She was being consumed by Rosalie and for once she didn't care. She was enjoying it.

Gym was the only class that Victoria had differently. She absolutely refused it and instead was taking Art for her last class. They hadn't spoken since lunch and she knew that Victoria was trying to process the sudden change.

Basketball was taking place in gym again and Bella was stretching as Rosalie and Alice walked into the gymnasium. Rosalie froze as Bella bent over to stretch her legs, bending in half to touch her toes. Bella rose slowly then glanced over her shoulder with a smirk and a wink at Rosalie.

Rosalie's jaw dropped and Alice began to laugh hysterically as she twirled her way to Bella. She had been dying to talk to Bella ever since she had a vision of Bella and Rosalie running in the forest together, both Vampires. Although this red headed vampire she hadn't been expecting.

She stood in front of Bella, "Alice."

Bella smiled, "Bella but you already knew that."

Alice smiled and nodded happily, "Best Friends?"

Bella cocked her head at her, "I don't know you might have to fight V for that."

Alice narrowed her eyes and pouted, "To the death."

Bella grinned, "Then you shall have your friendship Knight Alice."

They laughed as Rosalie shook her head at them, "Great another Alice. How am I going to survive this?"

Bella leaned into her body and said with a huskily lust filled voice, "For me you can survive anything." Then she walked over to Mike and Tyler.

Rosalie couldn't move. If she did she was afraid she'd pin Bella to the floor and ride her until pigs flew and hell froze over.

The coach blew his whistle and called everyone to him. Everyone voted for Bella, Mike, and Tyler against the Cullen's. Rosalie shoulder bumped Bella as they took their positions on the court.

Ten minutes later Bella's team was up by two as the ball was thrown to Emmett. Bella left Rosalie to steal the ball and a small growl escaped Emmett's lips. Bella frowned at him for a moment before focusing on the game again. She dodged around him but none of her teammates were open so she headed straight for the basket.

She went in for the layup and while in the air Emmett slapped the ball away and caught her in the nose. The snap echoed through the gym as she hit the floor and covered her face as blood poured from her nose. She looked up at him and he frowned at her before Rosalie shoved him backwards. Alice ran between them as they stepped towards each other. Bella stood and went to the locker room before anyone could see her leave. She changed quickly and left in her truck.

.

* * *

.

An hour later she had the bleeding stopped and was working on her homework when there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she held the frozen bag of green beans against her nose and slid her sunglasses on.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?" Jacob frowned as he pushed passed her into the house.

"Basketball in gym with Vampires is dangerous."

He laughed, "Nice black eyes Swan."

She glared at him, "Did you come here just to torment me? Or did you come here to die?"

He laughed as he plopped down on the sofa, "Nah. I came to ask you and Charlie down for the big game weekend at the end of next month. Dad said Charlie had agreed to it end of last season but that was before plans changed."

She sat next to him, "Before I happened."

He nodded, "Yeah. So I'm here to invite again."

She frowned, "What about Uley? He doesn't exactly want me on the Rez."

Jacob shook his head, "It's not his call to make. Leah will be there." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She groaned, "I do not need another person to add to the already dangerous triangle."

"Oh, do tell." He grinned as he kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

For the next two hours she told him everything that was going on between her and Victoria, her and Rosalie and the fact that Victoria is mated to Edward. She unleashed her anger on him and he took it all with a grin, even as black clouds began to form outside.

"Sounds to me like you already know what you want Bells." He said as he crushed his fourth soda can.

She frowned at him, "How do you figure?"

"You said you were drawn to Blondie and believed her over the red head. Sounds to me like you've already made your choice." He shrugged.

A knock sounded at the door and she sighed as she stood. She opened the door and Emmett stood on the porch, "Can we talk?"

Jacob appeared behind her and froze. Bella looked back and forth between the two as they stood stiffly. She groaned, "Don't even think about it. Jacob is my friend and Emmett is my friend. I'm Switzerland. Completely and utterly neutral."

Emmett nodded once at Jacob, "Only for you Bella."

Jacob shrugged, "Sure sure."

She sighed as she grabbed her jacket, "If Pop gets home before me tell him I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jacob nodded, "I saw a bag of Cheetos in the cabinet."

"Help yourself I'll get more later."

She followed Emmett out to her truck and started it so she could turn the heater on, "So what's the impromptu meeting about?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hit you, I swear I was only going for the ball." He stared at her with sadness.

She smiled, "I'm not mad at you Emmett. I know it was an accident. Why are you here?"

He frowned, "Rosalie thinks I did it on purpose. She won't talk to me and thinks you won't talk to her now. Victoria came to talk to Edward and they disappeared into the woods two hours ago."

Bella laughed, "She already got her hooks into him didn't she?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh yeah. But now Rosalie thinks you are mad at her."

She frowned, "I'm not mad at either of you Emmett." She rubbed her aching head for a moment, "I'll see you tomorrow at school okay. Tell Rosalie that I'm not mad just tired."

He nodded but didn't move, "Bella why do you wear your sunglasses all the time?"

She grinned at him, "You are the first to ask that out of your siblings. One day I'll show you but I hope you never have to see it."

He frowned as he exited the truck. She slipped out of the truck and frowned. She could feel someone watching her and she couldn't help but grin as she said, "Emmett." He turned to look at her, "Next time, tell Rosalie to come herself and not hide on the edge of the forest."

His booming laughter followed her into the house and she smiled. She was beginning to feel Rosalie, like she was a part of her. Her smile was frozen to her face as she plopped down on the sofa and Jacob chuckled.

"Little Bells has finally found it."

She glanced at him, "For once Jacob, I'll agree with you."

.

* * *

.

The next two weeks passed quickly. She spent lunch at the Cullen table, usually deep in conversation with Alice or Victoria. They seemed to be battling for her attention and she couldn't help but humor them. She hadn't spoken to Rosalie much but they were side by side in between classes and were nearly sitting on top of one another at lunch. She liked having Rosalie close.

On Friday as they all sat at their lunch table Alice frowned, "What are you doing this weekend Bella?"

She shrugged, "Spending it down at La Push." She felt Rosalie tense beside her suddenly and she frowned at her, "Something wrong?"

Rosalie wouldn't look at her but Victoria said angrily, "How long will you be down there?"

She frowned at the red head, "I don't know. Why?"

Emmett scoffed, "They don't want you down there because of what they are. They are dangerous."

Edward frowned, "Emmett, don't. You know we can't."

She frowned for a moment as she tried to remember something she had once heard. Suddenly it came to her and she chuckled, "Oh you mean the treaty?"

All six vampires stared at her and she shrugged, "What? I grew up with Jacob. We were always camping and hunting together. I've heard the stories thousands of times. Nice to finally meet the cold ones."

Emmett burst into laughter, "You just keep on amazing us."

She grinned at him, "I try my best." She glanced at Rosalie for a moment then sighed and took her tray to the trash before heading out side.

"They aren't safe." Rosalie said as she appeared next to her.

Bella shrugged as she crossed the parking lot to her truck, "Neither are vampires."

A hand grabbed her arm and jerked her around, "I'm serious Bella. I can't protect you when you are down there."

She frowned, "I don't need to be protected Rosalie." She jerked away from her and turned to continue her walk. Instead she caught her left foot on her right and tripped.

Rosalie caught her instantly, "I beg to differ."

She glared up at Rosalie through her sunglasses, "I'm not weak and helpless Hale." She pushed away from her, "Jacob and some of the pack are my friends, more than anyone has ever been other than Victoria." She snatched her backpack out of her truck and stormed to biology angrily, ignoring the shocked blonde.

Edward sat beside her and said gently, "She's just worried about you."

"It's only been two weeks." She snapped at him. He leaned away from her and she sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be treated like I'm weak."

He chuckled, "Oh we all know you're not weak Bella. Did Victoria ever tell you about the mate bond?"

She shook her head, "Just that it was an intense attraction. Like you would need that person or you would die. Esme explained it better."

He nodded as the Mr. Banner began speaking. He leaned closer to her and spoke quietly, "For vampires, it's stronger than humans. Our instinct to protect our mate is overwhelming at the best of times. Knowing that you are going to be putting yourself in immediate danger is forcing her instincts into over drive. She needs to protect you. If something happens to our mate a part of us will die. We won't care about anything anymore. Most that lose their mate go to the Volturi and ask to die. It is one of the only ways for us to die."

She suddenly felt guilty. "I didn't mean to upset her but I grew up with Jacob."

He nodded, "You don't have to explain it to me. Victoria isn't happy about it either but she's already overstepping the mate line with Rosalie. She doesn't mean to but she is attached to you now. She loves you." He frowned.

"I'm sorry about that Edward. I didn't think she would be mated to someone that would eventually be a friend."

He chuckled, "No need to apologize. It was before I knew her and I know you both care for each other, just as long as you understand the mate bond."

She crossed her heart with her finger, "I get it now Eddie boy."

As she made her way to gym she thought about Rosalie. She could feel a pull to the blonde in a way that she never had with Victoria. It was primal in a way, something that felt natural to her but how could it be in such a short time? Could she really say that she was meant to be with Rosalie forever when for so long she had wished she wouldn't be around for another minute? It had only been two months afterall.

She sat on the wooden bench in front of her locker in the empty locker room. Everyone was already in the gym and she was grateful. She stared at the locker in front of her and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for school but it was her last class. She shook her head as she stood and ignored changing. She walked into the gym as the coach blew the whistle.

"Swan, why aren't you dressed?" he shouted at her.

She shrugged at him and avoided looking at Rosalie.

"Fine. Just get into a group." He huffed.

A hand gripped her arm and jerked her around. She faced Mike as he said, "We have an opening in our group."

She opened her mouth to respond but Tyler spoke first, "Yeah we can use your help to beat the Cullen's again."

She shook her head, "No thanks."

Mike tightened his grip on her arm and the almost healed burn screamed in protest under her sleeve, "Come now Swan. We were your friends first."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Actually I've known Victoria for longer." She jerked her arm away from him.

"You-" He took a step towards her.

"Problem here?" Emmett asked as he appeared next to her.

She glared at Mike, "Nope. It's all good. I was just about to choose a group to join."

Emmett smiled widely, "Coach has us on teams of four so I claim you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she smiled at the comfort she felt from the gesture.

She ignored the look of pure hate on Mike's face as Emmett led her across the gym to Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie avoided eye contact with her and she frowned. She really hadn't meant to upset her and now she didn't know how to apologize for it. For the entire class hour Rosalie avoided any and all contact with her. By the end Bella was so frustrated she nearly confronted her in front of everyone. Instead she caught her arm as the class headed to the locker rooms.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Rosalie pulled her arm away and didn't say anything as she disappeared into the locker room. Bella sighed as she grabbed her backpack and headed to the parking lot alone. She just opened her truck door when Rosalie walked up to her.

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

She stared at her for a moment in confusion, "You walked away."

Rosalie backed her against the truck and pressed her body against Bella's, "I had to change. What did you want to talk about?"

Bella's mind was blank. She couldn't think with Rosalie's scent swirling around her head. She swallowed and moved away from her, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Rosalie frowned, "For what?"

"I grew up with Jacob and I took your need to protect as something that it wasn't." She took a deep breath of fresh air now that Rosalie's scent wasn't clouding her mind.

"Edward said Victoria never explained the mate bond to you." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I protect what is mine Bella and you are mine."

She nodded as happiness spread through her body, "I'll call you if you want, over the weekend I mean."

A smile pulled at the corners of Rosalie's lips, "I'd like that, just to know that you're safe."

She approached Rosalie slowly, "Then I'll call you tomorrow."

Rosalie nodded and leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek before heading across the parking lot. Bella cocked her head to the side and grinned as she watched the Vampire walk away. She shook her head quickly and pulled herself up into her truck, ignoring the laughter from Victoria who was in the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Bella, Charlie, and Victoria sat around the kitchen island counter in the cabin as the darkness consumed the forest outside. Papers were spread all over the counter top, Victoria's brief case sat open and empty on the counter behind them, and Charlie was, at the moment, trying to contain his anger, "You're telling me this James is a Vampire and he's with the FBI?"

Victoria shook her head, "He's a part of a top secret organization that is hidden from the FBI. Only a hand full of CIA operatives know about it but for the most part it doesn't exist." She handed a paper to him.

"Area 51 being real doesn't surprise me but isn't that for aliens?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes and no. The warehouse that Bella was taken to is the secret entrance to the underground base, right smack dab in the middle of the desert."

Bella frowned, "So why didn't my powers work there?"

"The force field around it is meant to stop people like you from using their abilities, powers, gifts or whatever you want to call them."

She felt dread fill her chest, "People like me?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes. I've been doing some research, well me and a few friends." She grinned, "Anyway, James is a part of this unknown unit."

Bella snorted, "What like the X-Files?"

"Close but not exactly. They find humans with gifts and experiment on them. If they survive then they decide what they will become." At Bella's frown she said, "If they are to be turned into vampires or shifters and so on. Basically weapons for the government."

Bella stood and shook her head, "They kidnap humans that have abilities and experiment on them for what?"

Victoria blurred to her, "Bella they will not touch you again. I promise you that."

She turned to her friend, "You can't promise that V. From what anyone in the Underground knows, the rumors of Area 51 are they always get what they want."

Charlie frowned, "What's the Underground?"

Bella looked at her father guiltily, "It's where some people like me can go and be normal. Everyone is different but we all have gifts. It's the only safe place for us to go."

The vampire shook her head and gripped Bella's hips, pulling her closer out of habit, "That branch of the government has always been around. They just got sloppy in the forty's with the Roswell incident. They made a grave mistake this time Bella. Even back in the day James never played by the rules. He got carried away with you and now you are his obsession. The entire city of Phoenix is aware of his presence. He won't be able to leave wherever he is hiding without someone recognizing him and turning him in for the reward. Charlie made sure of that."

Charlie stared at the photo on the counter. It was the first one taken of Bella when she was found, before anyone was allowed to help her. He could swear at that moment she was dead, so much blood surrounded her that a few agents had mentioned 'blood bath' in passing later. After a moment he looked up at his daughter, "The fact that he's a vampire is a little concerning but not a problem."

Victoria frowned, "What do you mean? Charlie this is not something a human can deal with."

Father and daughter chuckled but Charlie said, "Bella didn't just randomly get her powers Victoria. It's in her blood. The Swan's are from a long line of, shall we say, interspecies'."

Confusion showed all over the red head and Bella sighed as she walked to the sink, "It's a long story V and it's already been a long night."

Bella turned back to the sink and looked out to the forest behind the cabin. Why didn't she believe that he wouldn't be a problem? Because she had seen the look on James's face, the thrill in his eyes. She wasn't just a job to him. No she was different for him. Her escaping was only the beginning. He would see it as the greatest chase of his existence. The best game he had ever played and he had made the first move by letting her go. He could have easily killed all those Federal Agents that had come bursting into the warehouse that night. It would have been child's play for him, but he let her go.

She just didn't see it until now, because of everything else that was going on. He was hunting her and she knew it. When he would make his next move is what she didn't know and now she had to prepare for it.

.

* * *

.

That night weighed heavily on Bella's mind and for the next few days she kept to herself, even avoiding Victoria at school. It hurt not being able to have V near her like she had so many times before but she had long ago accepted the fact that when Victoria found her mate she would have to distance herself, she just didn't realize how much V had impacted her life. She sat alone in her truck at lunches and drove by herself.

By Thursday it was only getting harder and she opted for not going to school at all. Charlie was pulling a double shift and wouldn't be home until Friday morning so she grabbed a few things and headed off in her truck to an old spot she used to camp at with Jacob when they were kids.

As she arrived she couldn't help but smile. The clearing circled the cliff and she backed her truck right up to the edge. The old logs they used to sit on were slowly being reclaimed by Mother Nature and the old blackened fire pit was nowhere to be seen, as if all of her good childhood memories were just a dream. She sat on the open tailgate allowing her feet to dangle of the edge of the cliff. Staring down at the water below as it crashed against the rocks she thought back to her first meeting with Victoria.

.

* * *

.

_Bella stared out of the hospital window as she laid in the bed she had been in for the past week. People had been in and out all week and that didn't include the nurses every four hours to administer pain medicine or change bandages. The only visitor she actually wanted to see was Charlie. The only problem was that he didn't know that she was in the hospital and he was still in Forks. Sunglasses had been plastered to her face the entire time even when the doctors would demand she take them off she refused and threatened to leave against medical advice. After two days they stopped trying to get her to take them off._

_She wasn't ashamed of her ever changing eyes but it wasn't normal and she didn't want more questions than she was already getting. Being female with male genitalia was already a question asker and she was tired of answering the thousand of questions she's heard her entire life._

_A knock sounded on the door and she ignored it as a nurse entered the room, "Bella there's some people here to see you, is that okay?"_

_She didn't move, didn't want to move. It wasn't just that she felt better if she didn't move but that she didn't want to talk to anyone. Talking always made it worse. The last time she tried to talk to someone it had ended so badly she had been unconscious for two days. When she woke up she had been told that she had a concussion and that the fall she had taken down the stairs could have ended much worse._

_Only she hadn't fallen down the stairs._

"_Isabella Swan?"_

_Bella recognized the beautiful tone that the woman was speaking with and fear boiled into her chest. She looked over at the woman and was hit with so much lust she jerked to an upright position to hide everything below the waist. The woman was tall with a swirling head of flaming red hair. Her business suit was black and tailored and she knew it cost a lot of money. _

_The woman's eyes flicked to Bella's chest for a moment then back up to her face, "I'm Victoria Sutherland, I'm the state prosecutor for federal cases."_

_Bella's heart beat faster and she glanced at the door quickly before looking back at the red head._

_The red head frowned for a moment then turned to the others in the room, "Leave us for a moment." Everyone nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. The woman turned back to Bella, "Ms. Swan no one is going to hurt you here."_

_Bella scoffed, "Just because you are on the 'Vegetarian' Vampire diet doesn't mean I'm fully safe from you."_

_The woman's jaw dropped as she stared at Bella in utter shock. After a moment she collected herself, "You are well versed in an adult world for someone so young Ms. Swan."_

_Bella shook her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "No I was thrown into it and was left to sink or swim." She grabbed the pair of scrub pants she had asked a nurse for and pulled them on while trying not to rip the IV needle out of her hand. The last thing she needed was to have her blood be the only thing this vampire could think about._

"_I am not here to hurt you Ms. Swan. I only want to help." The red head took a step towards her._

_Bella eyed the woman for a moment, "I'll believe that when I see it." She sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window again._

_Victoria studied the girl silently. She could see the tension in her shoulders and her vampire instincts were trying to run wild at the fear the girl was putting off, but not in a normal way. She wanted to protect this girl. The demon inside her was clawing at her chest to reach out to the girl and comfort her. Protect her with its life. She had never come across someone that she so desperately wanted to know or save. This girl was different, more different than any human she had ever come across. _

"_Ms. Swan how can I assure you that I mean you no harm?" she took another step forward._

_Bella didn't have the strength to argue and before she could stop herself she said quietly, "I just want a someone that I can count on." She froze as the words caught up to her brain._

_Victoria felt her heart break slightly at the anguish in the girls voice and before she knew what she was doing she blurred to the girl. _

_Bella froze as the red head was suddenly in front of her, "I promise I will never leave you. I can protect you, but you have to talk to me so I can help."_

_It was the first time that Bella let herself trust someone in the moment, without wondering what the agenda was, so she began talking. She told her about how Phil and Renee hated her because of Charlie. She told about the trouble she was in at school and the people that had been following her around for the past few weeks. _

_She didn't know that day would change her life forever. _

_._

* * *

.

Thunder startled Bella out of her memory and she had to catch herself from falling off the tailgate of the truck and right over the cliff. Her heart beat faster as she shook her head and chuckled at herself. The sun had already disappeared behind the trees and the air was becoming colder.

She stretched out in the bed of her pickup and watched as one by one the stars appeared in the sky and the moon rose expectantly. It had been a long time since she could clear her mind and right now that's all she wanted, however a stubborn blonde vampire kept forcing her way into her mind.

Rosalie Hale was, by all intensive purposes a goddess, vampire or not. How could she be mated to such a beautiful creature? She was just plain Bella. Not quite human but not quite anything else either. In fact she wasn't sure what she was. She was different than most her family but her Charlie assured her that she would grow into whatever she was meant to be.

Hell her Grandma Swan had been the most powerful shifter in the universe and her grandfather had been a powerful warlock. Grandma Swan had always suspected that's where Bella had gotten her powers from, although she was a little sad that her granddaughter didn't seem to have the shifter gene. She wanted someone to take over her streak but as Bella had not shifted she disbanded the streak, at least until Bella shifted if she did.

She sighed and shoved all thoughts except Rosalie out of her mind and closed her eyes to enjoy the sight.

.

* * *

.

Edward Cullen stood just out of sight of the house as he stared at his red headed new mate. She stood on the back porch looking out over the river fifty yards away but easily seen by their vampire sight. He had always wondered who his mate would be, if he would be able to read his mates mind or not. Would she have a gift?

Now he had a mate but he couldn't read her mind. When they had gone hunting together he couldn't help but bombard her with so many questions that she had finally gotten frustrated, "Why are you asking all these questions?"

He frowned, "I have never met someone, other than Bella, that I couldn't hear what they were thinking. I don't know how you are going to react or what your answer is." After that she had just smiled and allowed him to continue his questions as long as she got to ask some as well. He smiled slightly as he looked up at the red head from where he stood below.

"Thinking nasty thoughts brother?" Emmett appeared beside him.

Edward jumped slightly, so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even heard him approaching, "Why is your mind always in the gutter?" Not missing the evil smirk on his new mate's face.

Emmett smirked, "It's the most fun. So how's the new mate?"

Edward sighed, "She's so attached to Bella, I've never seen a connection like it before, at least not one that wasn't between mates."

Emmett nodded silently as he looked to the third floor window on the far right of the house. Rosalie hadn't been very talkative the past few days and he was beginning to worry about her. Bella was all she talked about for months, thanks to Alice, and then when the girl finally arrived it got worse. That was until Victoria showed up. Now he could barely get a word out of the blonde and she kept herself in her room alone.

Edward glanced at his brother, "She's having a hard time with the connection that Victoria and Bella have. She wants that with Bella but didn't realize-"

"How much Bella has been hurt?" Emmett finished. "I've seen it. When I went to Bella's the other week she was with Jacob Black and-"

Edward's head jerked toward his brother, "What was that thought?"

Emmett frowned, "What thought?"

Edward grimaced as he tried to find the thought that had flashed across Emmett's mind for a split second, "That one when you said Jacob Black." Another image flashed faster than he could catch it across Emmett's mind before he quickly began quoting Romeo and Juliet in his mind.

Emmett shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just worried about Rosalie."

Edward glared at him, "You're hiding something from us. Did he hurt Bella in some way?"

Rosalie and Victoria appeared suddenly with looks of anger at Emmett.

He held his hands up, "No, I mean I don't think so. Why are you all jumping to conclusions?"

"Because you are hiding something Emmett." Edward almost growled.

"It's none of your business, any of you."

Rosalie snarled, "It is if it has to do with my mate."

Emmett growled, "No it's not." They all watched Emmett disappear into the forest angrily.

Victoria frowned, "Bella wasn't in school today and she's not answering my calls."

Rosalie bit her tongue holding back the anger she felt as Edward frowned at his new mate, "Has she ever done that before?"

Victoria shook her head, "Never. She always answers when I call and she's been avoiding me all week. She's been staying in the cabin from what Charlie has said."

"She hasn't said anything to you about Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked as she glanced at Edward.

Victoria shook her head, "Just that he is a friend and will always be one."

.

* * *

.

Anger forced Emmett faster and deeper into the forest as he tried to out run the thoughts plaguing his mind. It couldn't be, he wouldn't let it be. How could this happen to him of all people? He had been so meticulous over the years with who he dated whether it be human or vampire. He had always told Rosalie that when the time came he wanted her to be happy with her mate and that they would always be best friends.

Lost in thought he wasn't paying attention to where he was running until he slammed into something softer than him. He blinked rapidly as a loud squeak was made and he stared down at Bella Swan.

She frowned up at him as she tried to regain the air that had been knocked from her lungs, "In a hurry Cullen?"

"I'm so sorry Bella." He quickly took her arm and pulled her back to her feet, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"And here I thought I was the only one who lost track of everything." She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

He glanced around and frowned, "What exactly are you doing out here Bella?"

She shrugged as she dusted herself off, "Needed some space to think." She began picking up the wood she had been carrying before Emmett had run into her.

He quickly began to help, "I can understand that."

She stood and watched the vampire as he frowned at the ground for a moment. She cocked her head to the side, "Is this about Jacob?"

Emmett's head snapped up, "What do you mean? Why do you think that?"

Bella chuckled as she led him back towards the cliff, "Because you have the same confused look that I feel and judging by Jacob's reaction to you I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that he is your mate."

Emmett was silently staring at her in horror when she glanced back at him and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, "That's what I thought."

He fumbled for words as they entered the clearing and he saw her truck backed near the cliff edge. How could a coven full of vampires, one of them being a mind reader, not see it? However this little fragile human girl guessed it after a minute of talking. He shook his head as he dropped the wood next to the small fire pit she had obviously created in the freshly cleared dirt.

"You amaze me Little Mouse."

Bella glared at him, "Mouse?"

He grinned lopsidedly at her, "You squeaked when you fell."

She groaned, "You tell anyone that and I swear vampire or not I will castrate you."

His booming laughter filled the air and she laughed with him, a warm joy spreading through her body. It had been a long time since she had actually laughed and it felt good.

When he calmed he took a seat on the ground and leaned back against a log, "I'll talk if you do."

She shrugged, "What the hell. I have nothing to lose." She sat next to him on the ground and felt completely safe with him. She relaxed against his side, "How's Rosalie?"

"Not too good. She's worried about you and is jealous of the relationship you have with Victoria. She's waited eighty plus years to find her mate you know."

Bella's chest ached to be close to the blonde, "That's a very long time. I don't mean to be rude but how did you become a vampire? Esme said Carlisle would never change anyone if there was a choice."

Emmett smiled softly in the glow of the campfire, "Carlisle is a father first and foremost to me. I was hunting in the woods as a teenager, trying to find food for my family. My father died when I was a boy and my mother did everything she could to hold the family together but I was the man of the house. I ran into a bear and all I can really remember is lying in the grass waiting to die when an angel appeared above me."

Bella smiled, "Rosalie."

He grinned down at her and nodded, "She had been out hunting when she heard the attack. She killed the bear and carried me all the way to Carlisle, an entire state away. She didn't think I would live that long but she had to try."

Bella smiled as she stared into the fire, thinking about Rosalie caring so much about someone she had never met before. They were silent for a while after that just enjoying each other's company. Finally Emmett took a small deep breath and shifted away from her so he could look at her.

"I noticed in gym class that you have bandages on your arms."

She looked at him, "I don't want anyone to know yet. Victoria is the only one who knows besides my father."

He nodded, "What we say is between us Bella."

She nodded and felt her heart beat faster as she reached for her sleeve. As she rolled it up she spoke, "I didn't know at the time what it meant. Then when I got here I figured it out after a few weeks ignoring it."

She pulled the bandage off and Emmett growled angrily, "How bad were they to begin with?"

"Third degree burns is what they were labeled but most doctors knew they were worse than that." Emmett ran his fingers slowly across the letters and she felt a relief in the pain. Shock over took her and she pressed his hand more firmly against the burn and almost groaned in relief.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded, "You have no idea how long I have tried to get the burn to go away."

"What Victoria never touched them?"

She shook her head, "She avoided them as much as possible and when she touched the ones on my back or side I wasn't exactly focused on them in those moments."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "To much heat to cool anything down?" Their laughter filled the night air and bounced off the trees.

After a while Emmett asked, "Why?" he motioned to the letters on her arm.

"James has a gift. He can meet a person and gets a name in his mind, the name of that person's…" she hesitated.

Emmett's eyes met hers and he finished it, "Mate."

Bella nodded, "I didn't think about when I first met all of you. I was more concerned with the fact that I was surrounded once again by vampires. Then when V showed up I was just happy to have someone that I knew and felt safe around that it didn't cross my mind again until I met up with Esme in Port Angeles. Then I couldn't escape it. It's one more thing to add to the mountain of things already on my plate."

He nodded as he stared at Rosalie's name burned forever into Bella's skin, "I don't think I could have handled everything that you have going on at your age. I had trouble coming to terms with being a vampire let alone the mate thing and all the others."

"Why did you have trouble?" she asked as he pulled her against him. She felt safe with him and knew that nothing could touch her. She was beginning to feel that way with all of the Cullen's.

"It was the fifties and things like that were made of the devil. I remember the campfire stories back then were always about vampires and axe wielding murderers. Learning I had become one was a little hard to accept."

She stared into the fire, "I get it." Exhaustion began to win out as she stood, "I'm going to crash in the truck. You won't tell anyone I'm here, will you?"

He watched her climb into the back of the truck and pull a blanket over her legs. He shrugged and climbed in with her, "I'm not going anywhere."

She grinned at him and laid her head on his large arm, "So are you trying to run from Jacob? Or run to him?"

Emmett frowned, "I don't know."

.

.

.

Bella awoke to the sun high over the ocean and she jerked up. The dream had been so real, it still felt real as her heart hammered in her chest. Pain exploded in her chest as she remembered Rosalie's body lying in front of her motionless.

Emmett rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?"

She shook her head as she jumped out of the truck and searched for her phone in the front seat, "Shit. It's eleven already."

Emmett laughed, "Rosalie was freaked out about you missing school yesterday she's going to be damn near impossible today."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he tossed the blanket and pillows into the backseat, "You are unbelievable Cinderella."

He grinned wickedly at her, "Whatever you say Gus-Gus."

She peeled out as she drove towards the school with Emmett laughing in the seat beside her. They arrived at the school just in time for lunch and they both slipped into the office to give their excuses. Whispers carried on the wind to her ears about how she was now arriving late with the biggest Cullen and if they were now an item. She hoped they wouldn't make it to Rosalie but as they entered the cafeteria and her sunglass covered eyes met quickly blackening ones she knew it was lost hope.

Anger and pain flashed across the blonde's face and Bella's heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces. Rosalie stood and made her way out of the door opposite them and Emmett sighed, "Oh boy."

Without another thought Bella ran as fast as she could through the school and out to the parking lot where she found Rosalie about to enter her car. She raised her hand and the car door slammed in the strong wind, that seemed to appear from nowhere, leaving Rosalie to stare at it in shock. She looked up and her eyes landed on Bella as the girl ran to her.

"I can explain." Bella said while trying to catch her breath as she stood in front of the blonde.

Rosalie glared at her, "By all means, explain why my family gets to be closer to my mate than me."

"I-" Bella began but Rosalie cut her off.

"You spent the night with Emmett didn't you? So I'm the only one you can't talk to then? I don't-"

Bella grabbed the front of Rosalie's shirt and jerked her into a hard kiss. The dream making its self more present with her eyes closed. Rosalie spun her around and slammed Bella's back against the driver side of the car deepening the kiss as Bella wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist tightly. Their tongues danced as if they had done it a thousand times before neither wanting dominance but both needing to explore, needing to memorize every part of the other, savoring the taste.

Time disappeared along with everyone but them. Bella focused on the feel of Rosalie's body against her own, the need to know she was safe and alive was slowly being soothed as she held the blonde tighter. A breeze blew over them rustling the leaves around them as they were lost in each other.

Rosalie was the first to pull back, "Bella?"

She just shook her head as she stared into the pitch black eyes of her mate. Even as she admitted it she knew that it was only the beginning. That dream made her face losing her other half and it terrified her beyond more than she had ever been before. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Bella talk to me." Rosalie pleaded as she stared at her mate.

Bella shook her head, "It's not what you think. You and I need to talk but I have a lot going on and I just ignored what I knew deep down was true."

Rosalie nodded, "Whatever you need Bella."

She stepped away from Rosalie, "There is a lot you need to know if you and I are going to be okay. There's a lot that only V knows and I promise I will tell you but it's going to take time."

Rosalie smiled, "I've been waiting for you for eighty years Bella. I'm not necessarily a patient person but for you I will be."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but a car horn blasted to her left and she turned to look just in time. Gunfire split the silent air of Forks as Bella felt a sharp burning pain in her shoulder and she stumbled slightly. Blood ran down her arm and dripped off her fingertips to the pavement below as she looked at the vehicle in horror, seeing her very own mother holding the gun and step-father in the driver seat.

Renee and Phil had finally made their appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Bella sprinted towards the tree line just passed the school. Gunfire cracked through the air, bullets whizzing past her head or just behind her as she ran as fast as she could. She knew her only saving grace would be the thick large trees that could completely hide her body. Glass shattered as a stray bullet hit someone's window and Rosalie was jolted out of her shock.

She blurred towards the car that sped along the road keeping up with her mate easily. The driver cursed loud enough for Rosalie to hear it over the gunfire and suddenly the car was speeding backwards toward her. She was hyper aware of the students that were now gathering outside the school to find out the cause of all the noise so she had no choice but to dive to the side and out of the way, like a human, of the car while the passenger continued firing at Bella.

Bella quickly dove behind a tree and placed her back against it as she applied as much pressure as she could to her shoulder. Bella caught her breath as a bullet hit just near her shoulder and she pushed herself up into a run, dodging and weaving in and out of the trees for cover.

Renee's voice echoed in the trees around her, "This is only the beginning Swan!"

More gunfire filled the air and Bella mumbled to herself, "Is she ever going to run out of fucking bullets."

Once she was far enough into the trees she collapsed against one. Squealing tires sounded in the distance as the car peeled out and Bella peeked around the tree to find the car quickly disappearing down the road. She leaned her head back against the tree as she slowed her breathing and the sound of sirens split the air. She felt her body begin to shiver as a cold wind blew and Rosalie's voice met her ears.

"I'm here Bella. I'm here."

Rosalie held her hands over her mate's wounded shoulder, blood flowing between her fingers, as the sirens drew closer and Emmett said, "They just had to do it in front of the entire school."

Victoria's anger was almost overpowering, "They are in town and that's a start. I'll have a few friends out looking for them by the time we get Bella to the hospital."

Edward pulled his phone out, "I'll call Carlisle and make sure he's the one taking care of her."

Victoria grabbed his hand, "Make sure they don't take her blood." Everyone frowned at her and she said hurriedly as the ambulance arrived, "She may be part human but her blood doesn't look human."

Edward nodded as he quickly called Carlisle and spoke fast. Emmett guided the paramedics and Charlie to the group as Rosalie watched Bella's face turn pale and her instincts were tipping over the edge. Charlie knelt beside his daughter as the paramedics shoved Rosalie aside. A low growl escaped her lips before Charlie grabbed her arm and she was forced to look at him.

"I know."

She froze as they stared intently at each other.

"Let them work and we will meet her at the hospital." He said with a strained voice.

She could see in his eyes, the pain he was trying so desperately to hide. He blinked the tears away and put his cop face on right in front of her and held her gaze as Bella was loaded onto a gurney.

.

.

Carlisle waited outside for the approaching ambulance after alerting staff to a shooting at the high school. Most wondered how this could happen in their small close knit town. When he informed them all it was the Police Chief Swan's daughter the hospital was kicked into high gear. He watched the ambulance pull in with a red BMW following it closely until it parked near the entrance.

His focused turned to the gurney as the paramedics exited the back, "Sixteen year old female with a gunshot wound to the right shoulder, no exit wound. BP is 120 over 60, heart rate is 110."

He looked down at the girl lying on the gurney. Blood covered her right shoulder and side as the oxygen mask was readjusted over her mouth and nose. He glanced over at Rosalie for a moment then ran with the gurney into the hospital. He always knew he wanted to help people, even as a boy in the sixteen hundreds. Being a doctor kept him in touch with his human side and he actually loved it. Knowing he could save lives when most of his kind were taking them.

This life however was just as important as Esme's had been. This girl had become so important to his family over the past few months and he had yet to even meet her. Esme couldn't stop talking about how wonderful and polite she was even though she could see the pain in her eyes.

"Cut the shirt." Someone on his staff ordered.

As the shirt was pulled open a nurse gasped, "This poor child."

He stepped closer ignoring the sweet smell of the girl's blood causing a burn in the back of his throat. The healing burns drew his eyes immediately and he stared at the name that scared her skin. Anger boiled in his chest, anger he hadn't felt in so many centuries. He shoved it aside and focused on the wound on her shoulder, and frowned.

He could smell the silver in the wound as he worked to locate the bullet, using every single one of his vampire senses. Why would anyone use silver bullets?

.

.

Charlie sat in the waiting room ignoring the stares for the nurses that would pass by. Emmett frowned, "So you know?"

He nodded, "Yes. I have for a long time however I never thought my daughter would be mated to…" he paused as a doctor walked by, "One."

Rosalie stared at the door down the hall where she knew Carlisle would soon exit.

Victoria leaned against Edward where they stood in the corner. He could feel the red heads pain and it only made him hold her tighter.

Emmett cocked his head at the chief, "So what's the requirement for being a cop?"

Charlie couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips and everyone except Rosalie chuckled. "A cold blood would be nice at times, safer in certain situations."

Rosalie was on her feet before Carlisle could open the door. She watched him walk in a human pace to the waiting room and motioned for her and Charlie to sit, "She's stable and is slowly coming around. Chief as my son has told me you have information that I may need to help her. Why would your ex wife use silver bullets?"

Charlie frowned, "I don't know. I mean she would use those on me but not Bella. She's human from what I have ever known."

"So you are a shifter then?"

Charlie nodded as every jaw in the room dropped, "Not like the mutts on the Rez but yes, and my mother before me. The dogs on the Rez don't know about it, well except Billy but I'd appreciate it if it didn't get down there."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Now Victoria said that Bella's blood isn't exactly human and I have confirmed for myself that this is true. Other than being red it doesn't appear to be human at all."

Rosalie frowned, "What does that mean Carlisle?"

He sighed, "The silver is having a strange reaction with her blood. I slipped the vials into my briefcase so I can test it at home but it's acting like a poison to her, although I have never seen this type of reaction before. It's as if the blood is being broken down and disintegrated from it, similar to snake venom in human blood but slightly different."

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?" Esme asked as she placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

He nodded, "I have a few ideas but I think it would be best if we send her to a bigger hospital, figuratively that is. I can do more for her at the house since this is not a normal case."

Charlie nodded, "What do I need to do?"

Victoria stepped forward, "I have a friend that is a pilot with a chopper. He can make it appear as life flight chopper to the humans."

Carlisle nodded, "Emmett, Jasper you can slip into the basement and grab one of the old beds. Set it up in the study and Alice can grab some things I'll need." He handed her a piece of paper with a list of items on it that he would need.

The three disappeared as Rosalie asked, "When can we see her?"

"Now, that way the chopper can get here as quick as possible."

Victoria said, "Twenty minutes."

Carlisle nodded, "Perfect. You two must play the part. She's going to be sent to Seattle. You'll meet her there in a few hours." Rosalie and Charlie nodded as they followed him into Bella's room.

She was pale and a sheen of sweat covered her face, causing her hair to stick to her forehead. Rosalie could smell the silver in the air and Charlie began to cough. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't help her if you get sick."

Charlie nodded and looked over at Rosalie, "Don't leave her side."

"Never." Rosalie stared down at her mate.

.

.

Glass shattered against the wall after Carlisle threw a vial against it in anger. He was not normally an angry man, in fact he was quite the opposite. He stared out of his window as he slowed his breathing and contained the rage that was building. In his entire four hundred plus years he had never encountered something like this.

He knew Rosalie was in the room sitting beside Bella's hospital bed across the room. She had been in and out of consciousness due to the high fever. The only thing keeping her cool enough was Rosalie's cold body, although there were times when Victoria had to lay on one side while Rosalie laid on the other just to keep the fever down.

Her blood was red when drawn but over a period of a few hours it began to turn blue and the silver was breaking it down to nothing. It didn't make any sense. He had looked through every medical book he had and not even the black plague matched what was happening.

A knock came at the door, "What?" He snapped.

Victoria entered the room holding a few large files, "I just had this sent over by my assistant. It's all of Bella's medical records I have. I've been trying to go over them but Edward and I found something interesting."

He turned to her as she put everything on his already messy desk. Rosalie kissed Bella's sleeping cheek before she crossed the room to the others, "What is it?"

Victoria frowned, "This is her blood screen before her kidnapping." She handed it to Carlisle.

He scanned the document, "It's only slightly abnormal."

Victoria nodded, "Yes but this," she handed him the second stack in her hands, "is her blood results after her kidnapping."

Carlisle dropped the first page and stared at this new set of results. Rosalie frowned, "What is it Carlisle?"

He shook his head, "They are off the charts. There is nothing normal about them. In fact…" he trailed off.

Rosalie and Victoria jumped back as Carlisle began to blur around the room before taking another sample of blood from Bella. Rosalie took her seat beside Bella and took her mate's hand in hers. She smiled at Victoria, "Thank you."

Victoria placed a kiss on Bella's forehead, "Always." She left the room as Carlisle began mumbling rapidly to himself.

.

.

Rosalie spent the next few days at Bella's side while Carlisle came up with an Antidote to whatever was happening to Bella. When she finally did wake up she couldn't remember what had happened the past few days. She watched as Victoria and Bella spoke so quietly that no one could hear them as Carlisle spoke, the sunglasses firmly in place on her mate's face. She had yet to see Bella's actual eyes and was starting to wonder why.

"Charlie and I agree it is best if Bella stayed here for a while until we make sure that the area is clear. Tonight we will be sitting down to talk about everything that is going on with Bella and what has happened in the past."

Esme nodded, "I'll make up the guest room now that she's getting better."

Rosalie's chest felt heavy as she watched her mate smile at Victoria and Edward. She'd had enough and quickly excused herself to her room. While Bella had been in and out of it she would mumble things that Rosalie couldn't make sense of but it hadn't stopped her from being there. She had to hand it to Victoria though, the red head had kept her distance knowing how the mate bond was in overdrive since Bella was injured.

Bella leaned back against the sofa as a wave of fatigue hit her like a brick wall. The past few days were sort of a blur for her but now all she wanted was Rosalie. She smiled at Edward and Victoria curled up on the sofa across from her. They looked perfect together as they laughed and she couldn't help the worry she felt that maybe she had damaged her relationship with Rosalie beyond repair.

She was happy for Victoria. It's not that she wasn't completely unscathed by the mating, she really did love Victoria but as much as she had tried in the past she just wasn't IN love with her. She watched as Edward and Victoria moved as one and smiled. They may be complete opposites but they were perfect together, which brought up a whole new heaviness in her chest.

She looked over towards the dining room where she had last seen the blonde sitting at the table but didn't see her. She frowned before she stood and slipped quietly out of the room before anyone could stop her. She felt tightness in her chest that hadn't been there a moment ago and allowed it to lead her through the house. She came to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned left towards a lone door at the end of the hall.

The door opened quickly, "I told you to leave me alone!"

Bella jumped back startled at the fierceness in Rosalie's voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your room."

Rosalie stared at her mate in horror, "I'm sorry Bella I thought you were someone else." She stood aside, "Please come in."

Bella hesitated before entering the blonde's personal sanctuary, feeling like she was intruding on something private, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Rosalie closed the door behind the girl, "You could never bother me Isabella."

Bella smirked, "You'll regret that one day ya know."

Rosalie smiled, "Oh really?"

Bella nodded as she crossed the room taking in the deep red tones of the curtains and blankets. The wall next to the bed was lined with books and a TV sat across the room in front of a small loveseat. One set of double French doors to the left opened to a large private en suite bath and across from them was another set of double doors that led to the private balcony.

"I can be very bothersome if I put my mind to it." Bella said as she picked up a book from Rosalie's desk next to the balcony doors.

Rosalie watched her mate smile at the old book, "I'd like to see that sometime."

Bella looked up at her, "Maybe you'll get to see it when I feel better."

"You look exhausted." Rosalie blurted out.

Bella chuckled, "I feel it too. I wanted to talk to you if you have the time."

She shook her head, "It can wait until your strong enough Bella."

Bella grinned at her, "You are so stubborn."

"And so are you." Rosalie snapped, the smell of Victoria's clothes surrounding her mate finally getting to her.

Bella frowned for a moment then looked down at herself, as if hearing Rosalie's thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the clothes she was wearing were Victoria's. She knew Rosalie would find out one way or another so might as well rip it off like a Band-Aid. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt.

Rosalie caught Bella's wrists, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't realize I was in Victoria's clothes. I figured I'd take them off."

"You'd do that, for me?"

Bella nodded, "Of course. I may not remember a lot from the past few days but I do remember everything leading up to it and there is something you should know."

Rosalie frowned, "What do you mean?"

Bella felt fear well up in her chest but she pushed on, "Could you love someone so scarred?"

Rosalie stepped closer, not letting go of Bella's wrists, "We all have scars Bella. Some are just more hidden."

Bella pulled away from her and pulled her shirt over her head. Rosalie stumbled backwards in shock as what she was seeing sank into her brain. Her name was burned into Bella's flesh not just once but so many times, some small and some large.

Bella tuned her back to Rosalie, ignoring the cool air on her breasts, and stared out of the glass doors, "James knows the name of mates. All he has to do is meet a person and the name just comes to him. I didn't put it together at first when I met you. I was trying to ignore it and now I can't. All I see wherever I go is you. I know it won't be easy but just say the word and I will leave."

She was spun around so quickly that the room began to spin and her back slammed against the wall, "Don't ever say that." Rosalie's growl echoed around the room and rattled the walls. "You are MINE." She snarled, the demon inside screaming to claim its mate.

Bella knew what was happening, she had seen it before. Rosalie was a vampire and she was claiming what was hers. Bella smiled and placed her hand over Rosalie's heart on her chest, finally ready to accept it, "Yours."

She turned her head to the left and stared at the bedroom door as Rosalie's teeth grazed her neck and made her shiver. The vampire's cold hands cupped her breasts gently and Bella knew she was trying to regain control of her instincts. She slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck and held perfectly still. She had never openly given herself to someone but Rosalie is her mate after all and she wanted to give herself over to her completely.

A sound like a purr rumbled in Rosalie's chest against Bella's and the vampire's tongue ran down her neck to her collar bone causing a moan to slip from her lips. Rosalie's pheromones were thick in the room as Bella tried to keep hold of her senses but it was a lost cause. She felt teeth pull gently on the skin at the base of her neck and she shivered in pleasure. She wanted more, needed more from her mate.

Rosalie's breathing returned to normal after a few moments and she slowly stepped away. She yanked open her closet door and stepped inside, returning with a t-shirt and black cargo sweats. Bella took the clothing and stared at Rosalie as the blonde ran her hands over the burns on her back. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the vampires cool lips connected with the very sensitive skin and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

Rosalie's breath was soft in her ear, "Please change. I'll wait here and you can use the bathroom."

Bella opened her eyes and turned to the blonde. Holding her eyes with her own she stripped out of the sweats and pulled on Rosalie's clean ones. Rosalie helped her pull the shirt over her head since her right shoulder was still out of commission and Bella inhaled the scent on the clothes. It smelled just like Rosalie and she smiled.

Rosalie cupped her face gently, satisfied that her smell was all over mate, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, "I am yours."

Bella nodded, "I know this hasn't been easy with everything between Victoria and I." She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Rosalie sat beside her and took her hand, "When you were out of it you kept saying that you would never tell. What will you never tell?"

Bella stared at their joined hands for a while in silence. How could she tell her what had been on her mind so long ago? "I've done some bad things."

Rosalie gently placed her fingers under Bella's chin and lifted it, forcing Bella to look at her, "We've all done bad things Bella."

Bella jerked away from Rosalie, "Not like I have. You have no idea the kind of power I have, not even Charlie knows. I've killed people Rosalie and not in an 'I have to eat to live' kind of way either."

"Is that what you were talking about?" Rosalie asked softly.

Bella shook her head as she walked out to the balcony, needing the cool air on her face. She was still running a fever but it was better than what it was. She leaned on the railing and stared up at the stars. She could feel Rosalie approach her from behind but she didn't turn to look at her.

"Not to tell what Bella?" Rosalie asked from just behind her.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "You have to understand that everything I've seen I never believed possible."

Rosalie slowly turned Bella around to face her, "You aren't making any sense Bella."

"Phil is in the buy and trade service, human trafficking and the sort. I had to make some runs for him, I didn't want to but he threatened Charlie. He said he had some friends here in Seattle that would take care of him and all he had to do was give him a call."

Rosalie frowned, "You didn't know any better Bella. It's not your fault."

Bella shook her head, she couldn't say the words that haunted her.

"He also sold you to James." Victoria said from the doorway.

Rosalie growled quietly but didn't move away from her mate. Bella frowned, but was thankful for a change in subject, "What?" she couldn't say it, not yet.

"I have all of the paper work downstairs. It's time to let our new family in on everything."

Bella nodded, "After dinner."

Rosalie nodded then said, "Give us a moment." Victoria smiled and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. She turned back to Bella, "Why do you always wear sunglasses?"

"I'm not normal Rosalie. Something's are just best kept hidden." Bella shrugged.

"Even from your mate?" Rosalie questioned.

Bella thought about that for a moment, "No. I don't want to hide anything from you but I've done certain things for so long that it's just natural for me now. It's going to take a while for me to break some habits."

"I understand."

She took Rosalie's hand and pulled her downstairs as the smell of food hit her nose, the blonde laughing at her young mate. Victoria smiled at Bella as they took their seats at the table and nodded to Rosalie once. It was official that Victoria now had a place to keep and so did Bella.

Esme kissed Bella's cheek as she sat a plate of food in front of her newest and youngest daughter, "Eat. All of it."

"Yes mother." Bella grinned before she took a huge bite of food.

Carlisle smiled at the glow in his wife's eyes and the sudden burst of noise that erupted from the children at the table, plans for the weekend being made quickly now that Bella would be back to normal. He answered the knock on the door and greeted Charlie by leading him to dinner.

.

.

After dinner everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Anger was high in the room and Rosalie refused to let Bella move an inch from her. Photos and police files were spread all over the table, Carlisle examining the before and after photos of Bella's injuries. Esme was in full on mother bear mode, daring anyone to look at Bella the wrong way.

Alice laid her hand on one of the photos and frowned, "I can't see anything Carlisle."

Jasper rubbed his wife's shoulders, "Relax Alice. It's in the past."

Emmett frowned, "Area 51 is supposed to be some kind of government lab so why not take her all the way in? Why keep her in the warehouse?"

Victoria shrugged, "James has always been sadistic. We were coven mates at one time or another, he and I, and the chief of police in Phoenix Laurent De' Revin."

Charlie's eyes went wide, "He's a vamp?"

Victoria nodded, "He and I realized what kind of monster James is and we left him."

Jasper motioned to the papers on the table, "Anything in here give any hints to his whereabouts?"

The red head shook her head, "None. He's a very smart man. He's also the sickest I've ever met in my three hundred years."

Rosalie picked up a photo of a branding iron, still red hot, "How did he escape?"

Victoria shook her head again, "No one knows. There was no way out except the way the officers came in and the entrance to the base which was locked tight."

Bella stood quickly, "No, there was a third entrance."

Rosalie stopped herself from grabbing her mate, "Bella please."

She smiled at her mate before searching through the photos until she found the one of the back of the warehouse, "Here." She pointed to large vat that sat against the back wall, "I watched him turn the spigot and the front of it opened."

Victoria pulled her phone out but Bella stopped her, "Don't."

The vampire frowned, "Why?"

"James told me there was only one way to stop him and that no one could pull it off. If you tell Laurent about that extra exit now it may ruin any chance of saving others."

"What did James tell you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"It never made sense before but now it does. If they are experimenting then they had to start somewhere. James said they could throw everything at him but none would win. The only thing that could beat him is something that is exactly the same as him. I get it now. He mixed everything into himself. He's a vampire so he can't die unless burned so he was the perfect test subject."

Carlisle disappeared from the room for a moment then appeared holding the last vial of blood he had taken from Bella, "The perfect mix of everything."

Bella nodded and Rosalie blurred to her mate, "He mixed you with everything just like him."

Charlie stared at his daughter, "You haven't noticed anything different have you?"

Bella shook her head, "No but James said it took him by surprise, weeks later."

Alice began to pace back and forth, "What if that's why I can't see her at times Carlisle?"

Jasper nodded, "It would make sense. You can't see the wolves either."

She shook her head, "They are getting clearer."

Alice blurred to Bella, "Let's try something. Give me your hand Bella." Bella held her hand out to Alice.

As soon as their fingers touched a jolt of electricity sparked between them and they flew backwards, away from each other. Bella crashed through the wall to the living room with such a force that the ceiling began to crack above everyone's head. Alice flew through the wall to the kitchen and landed on the island counter, crushing it into pieces.

Carlisle was torn between the two girls as Jasper blurred to his wife, "Carlisle she's out cold."

Rosalie was trying to wake Bella, "Bella wake up! Please Bella wake up."

.

* * *

.

A whimpering jerked Bella awake and she groaned as her head pounded in pain. She slowly pushed herself up as she remembered her and Alice touching hands in the dining room and the spark of electricity between them. She frowned trying to understand where she was.

"Rosalie?"

_Another whimpering sound came from the corner of the room behind her and Bella found a small girl curled in a ball on the floor mumbling to herself, "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."_

Bella stared in horror at the small petite figure, "Alice?"

"I could never remember my human life."

Bella spun around to find the Alice she knew standing behind her, "Alice!"

"Only bits and pieces."

Bella looked back down at the Alice from the nineteen twenties, "Where are we Alice?"

"The Mobile Alabama Insane Asylum. I was sent here by my parents because I could see the future. They said I was crazy and sent me here. I kept insisting I wasn't lying but they didn't believe me." She frowned down at herself. "What's happening Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't know but we somehow ended up in your memory."

_Footsteps sounded down the hallway and the Alice on the floor began to chant faster and whimper louder. The footsteps outside grew louder and so did Alice. _

Bella backed away from the door as James entered the room, "Holy shit. It's James."

Alice frowned, "The same James from our time?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Alice," she turned to her, "We have to follow him."

She shook her head, "I don't know if I'm ready to remember what happened to me."

Bella nodded, "Then stay here and I'll be back."

She took one step before Alice caught her wrist, "Rosalie would kill me if I let you go alone."

Bella waved her hand in front of James' face, "Alice we are in your memory or a vision of your past."

_James' voice cut into their conversation, "Sad you won't be able to meet Jasper."_

A growl came from Alice and Bella stood beside her, "I told you about his gift remember."

She nodded, "I know. Let's do this."

_James motioned to the orderlies and stood back as they jerked Past Alice to her feet, "Now now Alice, don't worry. It will all be over soon." He ginned at her showing his teeth and Past Alice screamed._

Alice gripped Bella's arm, "I'm seeing what's about to happen to me."

Bella took Alice's hand, "You can do this Alice."

They quickly followed the group out of the cell and down the hallway to another larger room. One chair was set in the center of the room and Past Alice struggled to get free of her captors. Bella felt anger surge to the surface and she wanted to attack all of them, to save Alice from what they were going to do.

"Shock therapy." Alice whispered sadly.

_James stood next to a switch on the wall, "Make sure it's tight. This one is strong." Pounding began on the door and he growled, "Unbelievable, just when you think you can have some fun they have to come and ruin it all."_

"_She's tied down sir."_

_The door burst open and James laughed, "Oops." He flipped the switch and Alice began to shake in the chair as the thousands of volts began cascading through her body. _

_A man entered the room and James slammed him into the wall, "She's mine."_

_A roar echoed around the room shaking the walls, "Enough of this James. It is time to be put down like the dog you are."_

_The man sent James flying across the room as he blurred to the switch and shut it off. He blurred to Alice and felt for a pulse. Bella watched in horror as he shook his head before lowering his lips to her throat. When he was done blood ran down Alice's neck and the man motioned to the people that arrived with him._

"_Take her now. I'll deal with him."_

Bella and Alice watched in silence.

_The men in black suits carried Alice's body from the room as the man turned to James, "It's over James. Soon she will be one of us and your game will be over."_

_James shook his head as the cracks in his face slowly healed, "I'll just have to find another. No matter how long it takes, I'll find another that can be an equal to me."_

_James blurred into the man sending him flying across the room before he disappeared out of the door._

_._

* * *

_._

"Carlisle Alice is a vampire, why is it taking so long for her to wake up?" Jasper asked anxiously as he held his wife's hand.

Rosalie was beside Bella holding her hand as she waited for Carlisle to answer. They had moved two hospital beds into the living room and had a girl in each, one vampire and one unknown.

He shook his head, "I have never seen a vampire lose consciousness like this before. Yes we sleep but that's different. It is a sort of slumber where our mind's trick us into thinking we are dreaming. However we never truly lose consciousness."

Jasper frowned down at his wife.

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek, "Wake up for me Bella. Please come back to me."

Charlie shook his head as he stared at his only daughter, "I have to get to work."

Carlisle patted his shoulder, "I'll call if there is any change. Let us know if you catch their scent." Charlie nodded and looked at Bella one last time before he left.

Esme rested her hand on Bella's forehead, "Carlisle she's burning up."

He frowned, "That can't be. Her fever has been going down."

Rosalie jerked back, "Carlisle her arm."

The burn of Rosalie's name on Bella's right arm began to smolder and turn bright red, one letter at a time. It began to blister and Carlisle's eyes widened, "It's as if it's being burnt again." He ripped Bella's shirt open and every burn on her body began to smolder and sizzle as they flamed bright red.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream ripped from Bella's lips as Alice screamed Bella's name, but both were still unconscious.

.

* * *

.

Bella was being shaken by cold hands as she slowly awoke. She blinked up at Alice and sat up, "Where are we?"

Alice shook her head as she pulled Bella to her feet, "I don't know for sure."

Bella allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she froze, "I do."

Alice frowned, "Where are we Bella?"

Lights began to flick on one by one until the entire building was lit up like a Christmas tree, "The warehouse."

Alice's eyes widened as a loud clang sounded and the large bay door began to roll open.

Bella stared at the door as it stopped moving, "And here is where it began."

_James blurred into the warehouse with an unconscious Bella over his shoulder. He dropped her body to the floor before returning to the door to close it. Bella began to move and groan as she came too while James grinned at her._

"_Time to wake up Swan."_

_Bella stood slowly and stared at him, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Come now, you honestly think I would let someone with your gifts go. We could do amazing things together Bella." _

_She shook her head, "I'm not a monster."_

_He blurred right to her face, "Oh but you are." He gripped her wrist and twisted sending a sickening snap echoing throughout the building. "You've killed people Bella. Set fire to that building and let it burn when you could have stopped it."_

"_People would have seen me put the fires out." She defended._

"_You started it Bella." James smiled at the defeat on the girls face, "You are a monster just like me. And this," he held out his arms wide, "This is your House of Horrors."_

_Bella shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm nothing like you."_

_James grinned, "You know you remind me of someone from long ago. She was just as stubborn as you."_

Alice glanced at Bella and saw the look of so much pain on her face, "Bella it's okay."

She shook her head, "I never wanted anyone to see this."

_Bella cradled her now broken wrist, "Let me guess, someone you murdered."_

_James laughed, "Hardly. I never got the chance." He walked to a wooden table near the wall, "No you are even more special than her. She only had one gift. You will have many. You and I will walk this earth unstoppable and so much more powerful than your wildest dreams."_

_Bella shook her head, "Never."_

_James snorted, "Now what would Rosalie think about all of this."_

_Bella frowned, "Whose Rosalie?"_

"_Oh you'll meet her one day and she will know you belong to her." He grabbed a metal bar that was sticking out of a gas fire pit and held it up._

_The head was white and Bella knew what was coming. She turned to run knowing it would do no good. She made it a few feet before James blurred to her and leg swiped her off her feet, sending her to the ground. She struggled but he flipped gripped her broken right wrist and pinned it to the cold concrete floor._

"_I'm going to make you scream Bella," He snarled._

_The sizzle sound filled the air as he pressed the white hot head of the branding iron against her forearm. Bella bit her lip to keep from screaming, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Ten seconds later he let go and stood as Bella stared at her new burn._

"_I like a woman who can take pain." He gripped her ankle with one hand and jerked her entire body in an arch. She flew through the air and slammed into the metal wall of the warehouse, closer to the fire pit. The air was knocked from her lungs as she slammed down onto the concrete floor on her chest while James laughed and slowly stalked towards her._

Alice looked over at Bella as her heart broke for her new sister, "Bella…"

Bella shook her head, "It's in the past Alice."

"This happened less than a year ago Bella." Alice said, her voice breaking slightly.

Bella shrugged as she walked closer, "James is a monster Alice. Rosalie and I may not be as close as you and Jasper right now but I have learned from her that we all have a demon inside us. Some are just better at controlling that demon better than others. James lets the demon control him."

She turned to the scene she lived through once before, "There has to be a reason for this."

Alice's eyes widened, "You and I are connected."

Bella frowned, "What?"

Alice grinned, "More than just sisters. Maybe this is something we can do all the time now. We can each go over every aspect of these visions and use it to our advantage. James wanted me to be his equal because I could see the future. You have more gifts than I and he gave you more. Why?"

Bella frowned, "Power."

Alice nodded, "Power is what he wants and Power is where we will find him."

Bella nodded, "But why are we here and how do we get out?"

Alice grinned, "Because you and I are the only ones who can stop him. His best creations are going to be his worst nightmares."

_A blood curdling scream split the air around them as Bella finally screamed. James grinned down at her as he tossed the branding iron over his shoulder, "Finally! Only took three weeks." _

"_Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" a voice from the shadows asked._

"_What else do you think we should do? She will break, one way or another." James said as he stared down at Bella._

Alice gasped, "Oh god Irina."

Bella frowned, "You know her?"

"She's our cousin so to speak. She's in the Denali coven up in Alaska but what is she doing here?"

_Irina walked forward and stared down at the girl on the floor, "I don't think breaking her is going to make her help you any more or less than before."_

_James chuckled, "She will help me when I've given her the power she craves. She just has to realize that she craves it."_

_He grabbed Bella's arm and bent it in half while sticking another branding iron to her bare right side. _

As another scream burst from Past Bella, Alice reached for her Bella. Another shock burst between them and Bella was sent backwards through the air. Alice screamed for the Bella before a bright light swallowed the scene in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Alice jerked upright in the bed she was lying on with a gasp. Jasper wrapped his arms around her instantly and sent soothing waves around the room as he felt the panic from the two girls. Bella rolled from the bed to her feet and backed away from everyone as she struggled to catch her breath. Rosalie took a step towards her but Alice suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Don't."

Rosalie watched as tears flowed down Bella's face as she tried to slow her breathing. She leaned against the wall and shook her head as she slid down to the floor.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she shook Alice off and went to her mate.

"I saw everything." Alice said.

Edward hit his knees and grabbed his head in both hands, "Alice stop!" Victoria wrapped her arms around him as a growl escaped her lips directed at Alice.

"What happened Alice?" Rosalie all but snarled as she watched her mate shake with the panic attack that had claimed her.

Edward stood as he shook his head, "They were in a vision. Alice saw what happened to herself in the last moments of her life then Bella…" he trailed off as blood tears fell from his eyes. He wiped at them quickly as he blurred from the house, Victoria taking one last look at Bella before she followed her mate.

Bella pushed herself up using the wall and jerked away from Rosalie. She walked out the back door and stood on the back porch letting the cool air hit her face. Alice shook her head at Jasper as he tried to send calming waves out then disappeared upstairs, locking their bedroom door behind her. Jasper could feel the pain radiating from his wife but as he looked out at Bella he realized he didn't feel anything but emptiness.

Esme frowned, "Let's give them some time and space."

"I'll call Charlie and give him an update," Carlisle kissed his wife and disappeared into the privacy of his office.

.

.

Rosalie watched her mate as she stood on the back porch. Bella hadn't moved in over three hours and night had fallen an hour ago making it frosty outside. She heard the front door open and Charlie met Carlisle and Esme in the living room. Jasper had been reading in the living since his wife had refused to let him into their bedroom.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked.

"On the porch. She's been out there since she woke and Alice isn't talking either." Esme spoke softly.

"From what little we got from Edward before he had to leave they were joined in Alice's visions. They saw what happened to Alice in the nineteen twenties and Bella at the warehouse. Neither have spoken since." Carlisle said as they looked out at Bella.

Charlie went into the dining room and picked up a photo, "Pictures can only tell you so much." He snatched up a file folder, "Evidence can only tell you so much but none of it compares to the words and actions that were exchanged during something like this." he threw the papers across the room.

"For a month afterwards Bella didn't say one word and wouldn't let anyone near her. They had to sedate her so they could treat her wounds. Even Victoria, she said her first words to her two months after and another month after that she finally allowed Victoria to touch her."

He shook his head and turned to Carlisle and Esme, "If Alice saw everything, then at least Bella has one person that knows."

A door bang open loudly upstairs and a small blur burst through the house and out the back door. Alice grabbed Bella's arms tight and shook the girl, "That's it! Bella that's it."

Rosalie grabbed Alice's arm and jerked her away, "Let go."

Bella blinked rapidly for a moment, "What is?"

Rosalie stood between Alice and Bella while Alice bounced excitedly where she stood, "What Charlie said, one person."

"Irina." Bella said her eyes widening.

Alice bobbed her head and Carlisle frowned, "Our cousin Irina?"

Alice nodded, "She was there at the warehouse with Bella and James."

Bella nodded, "She wasn't sure breaking me was the best idea but James said it was the only way."

"He wanted you and I because of the power. I can see the future and the past and present but I was taken from him and turned before he could finish."

Bella frowned, "He finished me though."

Alice frowned, "He didn't break you Bella, or you wouldn't be here. He wanted us for the power but why?"

"Alice, he wanted the power. I wasn't supposed to live." Bella suddenly grinned at Rosalie.

Alice turned to Rosalie excitedly, "Bella was supposed to be his mate."

Rosalie snarled and Bella smiled, "That's the power. He branded me and said that she would know who I was the moment she looked at me. I was fighting it and didn't think about it, it was so he could send my body to her to prove his power."

"Your blood disappears because of Rosalie. A subject like you and James are the ultimate beings. As long as your blood disappears before it can be tested word about you won't get out which in turn protects your mate."

Bella nodded, "James made it that way so when he found his mate they would be the most powerful creatures on earth. The Volturi would be forced to make James a King and in turn his wife Queen."

"Wait, but what does Irina have to do with this?" Esme asked.

Victoria appeared at the bottom of the porch, "She is his mate. She tricked Laurent into believing they were mated but she was using him to get to me."

Rosalie growled, "And in turn Bella."

Victoria nodded, "If that's true then he used Bella to test everything to see if Bella lived. If she did he would be willing to use it on his mate."

Charlie sighed, "And I thought being a cop was confusing."

Bella leaned against Rosalie, "We know that James is connected to Renee and Phil. They now know I'm here and they will report it back to him."

Emmett grinned, "Now we wait."

Carlisle nodded, "I don't relish taking a life, even one as sadistic as James."

Edward shook his head angrily, "Alice and I saw what he did to Bella. He deserves so much more than death."

.

.

An hour later everyone was planning how to deal with James while Bella slipped out of the living room and headed upstairs to Rosalie's room. It was the place she felt the safest and happiest. She stood at the glass balcony doors and smiled at the bright moon.

"You really need to stop disappearing on me."

Bella looked over at Rosalie as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She looked back out at the moon, "I remember the high windows in the warehouse and I could see the moon. I wondered if someone out there was looking at it at the same time I was. If that person had someone they loved looking at it with them."

Rosalie walked to her mate, "Strange thought to have at a time like that."

Bella shrugged, "When you think you're going to die a lot of things cross your mind."

Rosalie nodded, "If there is one thing about my human life I remember it's that."

Bella turned to her, "I don't want to lose you now that I finally have."

"Where did that come from?"

Bella shook her head, "Promise me that no matter what happens I will always have you."

Rosalie smiled at her mate, "Forever."

Bella kissed her hard and passionately. She pulled Rosalie to the bed and gently pushed her down. Rosalie felt excitement rush through her body and it took all of her strength to not pull Bella down on top of her instantly. Bella laid between her legs comfortably and they each knew they had been made for each other. She ran her fingers up Rosalie's sides slowly pulling a small moan from the vampire underneath her.

After thirty minutes of exploring every inch of each other's mouths Bella rolled off the blonde and laid her head back on the pillow, catching her breath. Rosalie rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand, "Esme is going to make up the guest room for you if you'd like."

Bella raised her right eyebrow, "Is that what you want?"

Rosalie growled as she moved in a blur and straddled her mate, feeling the hardness beneath her, "I want you here, in my bed forever."

Bella bucked her hips and Rosalie moaned loudly as her erection hit her just right. Bella grinned, "Then I'll stay right here for the rest of the night."

Rosalie shook her head as she slid back and forth over Bella's sweats, "Not just tonight. Every night."

Bella felt the familiar knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she watch Rosalie roll her hips and felt the heat between the vampire's thighs as she pressed firmly down on Bella's bulge. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the blood pounded in her ears. She gripped Rosalie's hips as she moved quicker, both sounds of breathing becoming more and more labored.

"Bella I don't know if I can stop." Rosalie gasped.

At that moment Bella didn't know if she wanted to stop. It felt so good to have Rosalie's body below hers and now on top of her. Seeing the pleasure in Rosalie's black eyes before they rolled back in her head made Bella's heart beat faster and faster. She needed release, being so hard it was slightly painful. She pushed Rosalie's shirt up slightly and pressed her hand firmly against the blonde's abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten.

She reached one arm around the vampire as she sat up and Rosalie's arms instantly wrapped around Bella's neck. She kissed down the cool marble like skin of Rosalie's neck, carefully biting the base of the blonde's neck. She knew the vampire by nature was a very oral creature and she wanted to claim Rosalie just as much as the vampire wanted to claim her fully.

Rosalie gasped and panted, "Bella we have to stop."

"Why?" Bella's breathing was labored and there was only one thing she wanted, one thing that she needed. She quickly flipped the vampire onto her back.

"Bella I know you don't want this right now."

Bella pulled back and shook her head, "I love you Rosalie." She slowly slid the sunglasses off her face and tossed them across the room before turning her face slowly back to Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened as Bella turned her head back to her and slowly opened her eyes. The bright icy blue almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the bedroom and Bella repeated her words, "I love you Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie watched the bright pink swirl into the icy blue and soon the blue completely disappeared leaving only pink. Rosalie ran her hands up underneath Bella's shirt and a bright emerald green quickly replaced the pink. She felt Bella's hips move against her and she moaned suddenly forgetting about being lost in her mate's eyes.

Bella pushed herself up and quickly stripped Rosalie's pants and panties off before stepping out of her own sweats. She laid back on top of Rosalie and the blonde smiled up at her, "I love you too."

In one smooth slow motion Bella entered her mate causing the woman to moan in pleasure. Rosalie's nails dug into the skin on her back as she moved slowly not wanting to rush anything, needing to savor every soft warm second of it. Rosalie ripping her shirt off of her and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss was the last thing Bella needed to give herself over to the vampire completely.

.

.

The first thing Bella felt was fingers running so softly up and down her bare right side, over the extra sensitive burn, as she awoke. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay right where she was and sleep for another day but she knew she had to get up. She opened her eyes as she rolled onto her back and smiled up at the blonde.

"So does this make you a peeping tom?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her as Emmett's roaring laughter filtered into the room from downstairs. Just as Alice's giggles reached her ears Rosalie placed her hand on Bella's good shoulder and shoved her out of the bed onto the cold wooden floor.

"Hey!"

After she showered, both having decided it would be best not to test them showering together just yet, she pulled on a clean pair of sweats from her duffel bag. "Who brought my bag?"

Rosalie tossed her one of her own t-shirts to put on, "Charlie before he went to work earlier. You were released from Seattle General yesterday so we have school today."

Bella eyed the shirt, "This isn't mine."

"I want my smell on my mate that's all."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah right."

She finished dressing while Rosalie was in the shower and headed downstairs, slipping her sunglasses on, where Esme was making breakfast. She smiled widely at the amount of food that Esme sat in front of her before she devoured it making Emmett smirk.

"Work up an appetite last night?" he wiggled his eye brows.

Bella felt the blush creeping up her neck, "Where's my truck?"

Emmett tossed her the keys, "Driveway. So what did you two break last night?"

"Emmett!" Esme growled warningly.

Bella grinned as she stood with a piece of bacon half way to her mouth, "At least I'm getting some."

She sprinted out of the house with Emmett on her heels. She drove while Emmett sat in the passenger seat grinning at her, "Rosalie is going to kill you for leaving."

Her phone buzzed on the seat next to her and she ignored the call.

"And not taking her call."

Bella grinned at him, "Yeah but it'll be worth it when she gets to the school."

He laughed as they parked and waited for the others to arrive. He glanced over at her, "How are you so okay with everything that's happening? I mean your mother and step-father want to kill you, James thinks of you as his, and you have the wolves on the Rez to deal with in two weeks."

"The big game weekend! I completely forgot about it." She sighed.

Edwards silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot and Bella shrugged at Emmett, "We've got time."

She slid out of her truck with her right arm in a sling as Rosalie appeared out of the Volvo, anger clear on her face. Bella grinned as she beeped her truck locked and followed Emmett toward the building. Rosalie shook her head, "Oh Bella?"

She turned to the blonde, "Oh Rosalie, I didn't see you there." She and Emmett walked over to the group.

"Yeah sure you didn't." Victoria smirked.

Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms and kissed her deeply in front of everyone before whispering, "You'll pay for that tonight."

Bella grinned as she pulled back and said a little loudly, "Oh I'm counting on it Love."

Heads turned in their direction as Rosalie laughed and wrapped her arm around Bella's good one, making their way inside. Rumors began to circulate as soon as they had kissed and everyone wanted to know if they were dating. She beat the Cullen's to lunch and stood with Angela in the lunch line talking about the assignment in history. They had received an extension due to the circumstances and were planning a project date when Lauren and Jessica appeared beside them.

"So Bella Swan and the Ice Queen," Lauren sneered.

Bella grinned, "Jealous?"

"Watch it Swan."

Bella shook her head, "Nah."

Angela laughed as she pulled Bella to the food. They sat at their usual table and talked until the usual hush fell over the cafeteria and Bella felt a jolt of anticipation as Rosalie walked directly to her followed by her family. The vampire leaned down and kissed her deeply for a moment before smiling at Angela then followed Jasper and Emmett to the lunch line where Edward and Victoria were waiting.

Alice sat next to Bella, "Angela have you come up with an art project yet?"

Angela shook her head, "No. I might use my aunt though. She's a photographer."

Alice sighed, "Carlisle being a doctor is nice but I love watching Esme do her designs and architecture."

They jumped into a discussion that Bella tuned out and she glanced out the windows. Jacob stood just outside the tree line dripping with the rain that was falling. He motioned to her and she nodded.

"Alice tell Rosalie I'll be right back."

She moved before Alice could say a word and headed outside to her oldest friend, "What's up Jake?"

"Are you alright Bella? We heard about what happened and haven't heard from Charlie since. Dad and I tried calling your place but no one answered." He looked exhausted.

"Yeah. I'm staying with the Cullen's until Renee and Phil are found." She shrugged.

"Look the big game is in two weeks and I really want you to come down. Like old times." He said sadly.

Bella smiled at him, "Of course Charlie and I wouldn't miss it."

Jacob grinned, "Awesome. So can you tell me what happened?"

"It's a very long story."

"I've got time. Dad was going to invite you and Charlie for dinner tonight anyway." He grinned.

Bella nodded, "Give me a minute okay."

"Sure, Sure." He leaned against a tree.

She made her way back into the cafeteria and sat next to Rosalie, "I'm gonna take off with Jake for a while."

Rosalie shook her head, "No."

She frowned, "Why?"

"They aren't safe Bella." Rosalie said as she stood and sat on Bella's lap.

"You don't even know them Rose." Bella snapped angrily.

"I know they are young and can't control their tempers." She stated as she kissed her lips.

"You shouldn't. I'm serious Bella. You don't know their tempers like I do." Victoria whispered to her.

Bella shook her head, "I'm going to hang out with my friends." She stood nearly dumping Rosalie on the floor before she swiftly left the cafeteria.

Victoria shook her head as she quickly followed her out, knowing Bella wasn't backing down, "Please be careful and call if you need anything. The Cullen's may have a treaty with the mutts but I sure as hell don't."

Bella smiled at her, "Of course I will and since you are mated to Edward you are automatically included in said treaty. In the mean time please don't annoy Rosalie since you have my smell on you."

Victoria smirked, "But that's a bonus for me Darling."

Bella glared at her as she motioned for Jacob to follow. Victoria sighed as the annoyance of the girl broke her resolve as usual, "Fine. I promise not to tease your mate."

Bella's heart fluttered in her chest at the word. She belonged to someone and someone belonged to her. She felt guilt at the fact she was heading to the Rez instead of spending time with Rosalie but she really did want to go.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in the Black's dirt driveway. Billy was already waiting for them next to an exhausted looking Charlie. He perked up when he spotted Bella and rushed to hug her.

"I thought you were working dad."

He grinned, "I got today off early since Jake said you agreed to come to dinner."

Bella glanced at Jacob, "Oh really now."

Jacob avoided looking at her as he hurried to get Billy into his truck. Charlie smiled, "We are going to catch up on some fishing before dinner. We'll be back soon."

After they left Jacob and Bella collapsed on the small sofa in the living room of the Black house. Memories returned to Bella, of her and Jacob playing in his small room or building forts in the living room, as she looked around the area. She smiled happily.

"So Bella what's going on?"

"How much time do we have?"

They laughed and spent the early afternoon talking about what had happened on the Rez since the last time Bella had been here. Sam had pitched a fit at the council about having Bella on their land and Jacob had reminded them that Billy was the one who allowed it in the first place. The council had agreed with Jacob, although it did help that Billy is still technically the Chief.

"Sam is really trying to make my life miserable. I've barely gotten any sleep all month." He said as he rubbed his face.

"Anyone home?" Seth yelled two seconds before he barreled through the front door, Leah following him in.

Jacob laughed, "So you ready for tonight Bells?"

She grinned at Seth, "A rowdy rendition of Beethoven?"

Laughter filled the house as Leah plopped down next to Bella. Jacob grinned, "Close but no."

After an hour the house was silent and only the soft sounds of even breathing could be heard. Bella was laying on the sofa with Leah half on top of her, both sound asleep. Even the sound of Bella's phone vibrating on the coffee table couldn't wake them.

.

.

Charlie parked Billy's truck up next to Bella's and sighed happily. Billy grinned at his best friend, "It's like old times my friend."

Charlie shook his head, "Not exactly but close enough. How long do you think it took for them to fall asleep?"

Billy laughed, "Two hours at most."

Sue Clearwater parked behind Billy's truck and smiled at Charlie as he opened her door, "How is she Charlie?"

He smiled, "I don't know. She hasn't spoken to me much."

He helped her carry food into the house where they found the teens fast asleep. Seth was curled up on the floor next to the sofa. Jacob was half in the overstuffed armchair and half on the floor. Bella was lying on her back, stretched out on the sofa with Leah cradled between her body and the back of the sofa. He smiled at the peaceful Bella until he saw her phone on the coffee table light up. He ignored it, deciding to let his daughter sleep while the adults began making the food.

Feeling warm was the first thing Bella noticed as she slowly began to wake, the second was the smell of delicious food alerting her to the hunger clawing at her stomach. Her eyes popped open as she realized a body was lying on top of her and she had to stifle the panic that began to build. She eased herself out from under Leah's hot body and stood, quietly taking her phone from the coffee table and went in search of food.

Charlie smiled widely at her as she exited the house and found a small party in full swing, "Bella! You're awake!"

She chucked as she made her way to her father, "Sorry about that."

He shook his head, "We got back a while ago but you needed the sleep."

Billy tossed a beer to Charlie, "The others always sleep anyway."

"Your phone went off earlier but I didn't want to wake you." Charlie said as he popped the top on his can.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and her eyes went wide as she looked at the hundreds of missed calls from Victoria and Rosalie. She walked away from everyone as she dialed Rosalie's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Bella!"

"What's with all the calls Love?" Bella asked.

"Where are you?" Rosalie asked urgently.

Bella frowned, "I'm-"

A vehicle skidded around the corner and skidded to a stop at the end of the driveway near where Bella stood. Sam exited the vehicle and glared at her, "What did you do with her?"

She forgot about Rosalie on the phone, "Do with whom?"

He knocked the phone out of her hand, "Emily. Where is she?"

"Who the fuck is Emily?" Bella asked confused.

Sam gripped the front of her shirt and lifted her off her feet. Her shoulder screamed in protest and she gritted her teeth against the pain. A snarl ripped from the house and a large white wolf slammed into the two. Bella hit the ground on her butt with her hands out and the burn told her she had scraped them pretty good.

"Leah don't." Jacob said as he knelt beside Bella.

Charlie rushed to her, "You okay Bells?"

"Yeah. Just my hands." She stood and dusted herself off.

Jacob spun to Sam, still pinned by Leah. "What the hell Sam?"

"She did something to Emily. I caught her scent near the house and I can't find Emily." He snapped as he kicked his foot out and sent Leah flying into a tree. A yelp came from the wolf and Bella ran to her as she collapsed at the base of the tree.

Jacob growled, "She's been with us all day and before that she was in the hospital."

Charlie and Bella shared a look of confusion before Bella turned back to Leah. She placed a hand in her thick fur and froze as an image appeared in front of her.

.

.

Alice sat on the sofa with Jasper's head in her lap while she read. She had finally gotten annoyed with Rosalie's constant muttering about Bella being on the Rez so she put headphones on and was drowning her sister out. She felt the familiar stirring of a vision and froze. Jasper caught the book as he stared at his wife.

_Alice stood in a small clearing near a tree where Bella was kneeling beside a large white wolf, "Bella?"_

_Bella looked up and frowned, "Alice?"_

_The scene around them shifted as Bella stood and they were now standing on La Push Beach, both feeling a little nauseous. _

"_Bella where are we?"_

"_La Push." She shrugged at the small vampire._

"_I don't get it." Alice said as she blurred to Bella._

"_I touched Leah and suddenly you were there and we were here." Bella said. She pointed to a taller girl with darker skin, "That's Leah."_

_Alice grimaced, "What is that god awful smell?"_

_Bella frowned, "I don't smell anything."_

_Alice leaned closer to Bella and sniffed. She jerked back and covered her nose, "No offense Bella but you smell like wet dog."_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "That's Sam with her."_

_They watched as Sam tried to apologize to Leah and she refused to hear it. She slapped him before running down the beach with tears in her eyes. Sam frowned as he turned around and walked back to a girl further down the beach where he sat and kissed her._

"_That must be Emily."_

_Alice shrugged, "So?"_

"_She's missing and Sam thinks I had something to do with it. He's the one that just interrupted the call with Rosalie. He kind of lifted me right off my feet."_

_A hiss left Alice and she said quickly, "You need to come home now, before anything else happens."_

_They both felt the pressure in their chests as a bright light appeared. Bella said quickly, "Tell Rose everything is okay and I'll call her in a few minutes."_

_With that the bright light burst around them._

.

.

Bella jerked backwards and fell back on her butt as Leah whimpered and nudged her with her large head. She shook her head and pushed herself up, "He was your fiancé and Emily is your cousin."

Leah dipped her wolf head in response.

Bella walked back to a worried looking Charlie but she shook her head at him before she turned to Sam, "Where was she last seen?"

"At work. You bring trouble where ever you go and now I have the proof." He spat at her angrily.

Jacob growled, "She did nothing wrong. Send Jarrod and Paul to her work to catch her scent."

Bella frowned at Leah and cocked her head at Charlie, "Dad a word please." They walked to her truck, "Shifter runs in the family right?"

He nodded, "Yes but unless you shift I don't think the Alpha command would be there."

She sighed, "I'm gonna go home. I'm exhausted and I really don't want to deal with this right now."

Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll take care of this and see you later."

She pulled herself up into her truck before smiling sadly at Jacob and Leah. She took her time heading back home and without a thought went straight to the cabin. She drove around for a while letting her mind wander and empty. She missed the cabin and wanted to be in her favorite place for a while. She parked the truck before sluggishly making her way up the porch stairs.

Of all the things she had to deal with, the wolves were the one thing she wished she could just pass off to someone else. They were a handful on a regular day but when their emotions were in overdrive she didn't want to be around them. She opened her front door and took a step into the dark cabin before she froze.

"I thought I locked that." She said to herself.

"You did." She spun around as a shadow stood in the doorway. She couldn't see a face with the moonlight behind it but she knew she was in trouble.

The figure growled as it surged forward and slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards onto the coffee table. It snapped instantly under their weight and collapsed to the floor, pieces of wood pricking her skin. She felt the fear and anger under her skin as she called on the wind, getting her leg between them to kick him off. He flew backwards and skidded across her island counter before disappearing on the other side.

She searched her pockets for her phone as she limped towards the door, her eyes widening when she realized she had never picked it up when Sam had knocked it from her hands. She made it to the door but the shadow man was faster. He slammed the door before backhanding her across the face, sending her backwards into the wall. She felt the air leave her lungs and she gasped for air. Anger was beating out her fear. She had had enough of this to last her a life time, people thinking she was weak and helpless. She let the anger consume her as her hands began to burn and spark with electricity.

The shadow laughed, "There's the monster I was looking for."

A fierce growl left her throat as she used the wall to stand before launching at the figure. She slammed her palms against his chest and let the electricity flow from her fingers. He snarled at her and knocked her hands away in an arch before his palm connected with her sternum. She hit the wall next to the door and felt a burning pain in her finger tips. She looked at the shadow as thunder cracked over head and the rain began, wind strong enough to lift branches began sweeping around the cabin.

She move away from him and placed the sofa between them as he growled angrily, "Come now Bella. Let the monster out of its cage."

Her skin felt as if it were stretching across her bones as he launched at her and instinct took over. She jumped and found herself in the corner of the ceiling with claws that had ripped the skin at the tips of her fingers dug into her walls, holding her in place as she stared down at the growling shadow.

"You little shit, your more of a monster than I thought." He snarled.

She felt her teeth begin to shift and pain exploded in her jaw as her canines grew longer and sharper. She let the anger consume her as she pushed off the wall and fell towards him. They crashed to the ground in a heap before she was up and using strength she didn't know she had to kick him in the stomach. He flew backwards and crashed through the bedroom wall and she had to ignore the pain of it.

She strained to see him but he launched through the wall at her and she hit the island counter so hard they crashed right through it. He lifted her up to her feet and spun her towards the door, letting go only for her to crash through the door and land on the porch.

She was exhausted as debris from the now broken doorframe fell on her but she couldn't move. Her body was done with fighting. She didn't want to fight anymore, she wanted to be free. She wanted to be in Rosalie's arms, kissed by her and held by her.

As her eyes slowly closed she saw the shadow disappear into the trees as the smell of burning wood filled her nose.


End file.
